Rising Sun
by Dellaween
Summary: Para nada las cosas serían normales en la vida de Ginevra Weasley, si bien le habían dado una tregua de dos años, las cosas comenzarían a torcerse de nuevo, aunque esta vez, no sería ella a quien buscaran. Au.
1. Sentimientos

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

* * *

 **Prologo:**

Después de que Ginny había experimentado esas experiencias hacía un par de años, creía que todo podía darse por superado, los terrores nocturnos se habían terminado, Blaise, Neville, la mujer que jamás pudo identificar se habían marchado, habían cruzado, incluso el hermano de Draco.

Después de una innecesaria tortura, habían conseguido de cierta forma su venganza contra la madre de Ginny, que al final, el paso al otro lado había sido su muerte, y había muerto por unos instantes, Draco se había encargado de traerla de nuevo a la vida, y le agradecía por eso. Y sólo por eso.

Ginny observó hacia el río, después de esa noche, su vida se había vuelto tranquila, nada de insomnio, nada de torturas a media noche o a cualquier hora.

Pero no todo estaba bien.

Draco Malfoy y ella, terminaron separados después de dos meses como novios, lo extrañaba de cierta forma, pero jamás permitiría que algo le hiciera creer a Draco que las cosas irreconciliables que los separaron lo confundieran, pero al final, Draco tenía razón, el más lastimado con la ruptura fue él.

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: Sentimientos.**

— ¿Estás bien cariño? –preguntó su padre.

—Sí –mintió –todo bien.

—No suenas muy convencida –suspiró.

—No es nada papá –sonrió.

— ¿Seguirás con ese chico todavía? –inquirió.

—Sí –afirmó.

—No me agrada –confesó.

—Papá, ya me lo dijiste, pero las cosas entre él y yo… son… irreparables.

—Draco me agradaba para ti.

—Lo sé, tú lo querías más que yo –sonrió apenada.

—Tienes razón, ten cuidado con ese chico y no pierdas tu amistad con Draco ¿quieres?

—Entre Draco y yo, sólo queda una memoria papá.

—Y al parecer, Draco es el único que quiere conservarla ¿no?

—A veces… uno quiere más que otro.

—Y… a veces uno simplemente no ama nada al otro –la miró – tú decides a quien amar cariño, yo sólo te estoy dando mi opinión y mi consejo, iré a trabajar.

—Claro, con cuidado y suerte.

—Te quiero –besó su frente y salió.

Ginny recordó la historia de amor de sus padres, bueno, Arthur Weasley no era su verdadero padre, pero si el esposo de su difunta madre.

Toda su historia era complicada, hacía dos años y cuatro meses, había terminado con Draco, y hacía tan solo dos años y seis meses, que se había enterado de su verdadera historia.

Su madre, había tenido un romance con el mejor amigo de su marido, y Ginevra era producto de dicho romance, le había costado mucho entender que su madre no era aquella buena mujer que recordaba, había hecho cosas que ella como hija, no estaba muy orgullosa, le había hecho creer que su padre, o sea, Arthur Weasley, no las quería y que la había corrido de la casa, que las quería lo más lejos de él como fuera posible, el desprecio de su padre le había dolido tanto, que lo había odiado, incluso, cuando su madre murió, fue tan cobarde para no contarle la verdad, por fortuna, las cosas con su padre se habían solucionado, bueno, no era su padre biológico, pero llevaba su apellido, y lo quería como si realmente lo fuera.

Recordó cuando llegó a esa casa, como las torturas nocturnas comenzaron, la razón de todo, era que su madre, había presenciado y no había detenido a su amante, de ahogar a un chico inocente, los había visto manteniendo relaciones en un lugar cercano a la casa de su marido, y para evitar que fuera a decir lo que había visto, aquel hombre lo había ahogado, así fue como Blaise Zabini había jurado vengarse de la madre de Ginny, después de un tiempo, producto del acto de su padre biológico, tres chicos se ahogaron en ese mismo lugar, y jamás recuperaron los cuerpos, juraron venganza, pero al morir la madre de Ginevra, se quedaron atrapados en ese punto, y la única capaz de hacerlos cruzar, era nada más y nada menos que ella, lo que su madre más quería, era a Ginny.

Todo el ritual para la venganza había comenzado a media noche, esa tortura era algo extrema, al menos para ella, que odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo sobrenatural, pero todo se había hecho menos doloroso con la compañía de Draco, su hermano, Orión, era uno de esos chicos que habían jurado vengarse, él solía escucharlo algunas veces, de hecho, se habían conocido gracias a él.

Ginny dio un salto cuando escuchó el timbre, suspiró y fue rumbo a la puerta, era Dean, que le sonrió.

—Hola –la besó.

—Hola –sonrió sin ánimo.

— ¿Estás lista? –preguntó.

—Sí, vamos.

Fueron a comer a uno de los restaurants favoritos de Ginny, era un lugar sencillo y tranquilo, poco acorde a Dean Thomas, que era desesperado y un poco charlatán ¿Por qué había decidido salir con él?

—Oh mira –dijo Dean sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó.

— ¿Ese no es Malfoy? –le sonrió.

—No lo sé –contestó y evitó mirar.

—Siempre anda solo desde que terminaste con él.

—Él terminó conmigo –comentó –No quiero hablar de él.

—Bien –frunció los labios –Ven –se acercó a ella y la besó — ¡Te adoro Ginny! –Sonrió después de gritarlo.

—Yo a ti –se vio obligada a actuar a causa de todas las miradas que se posaron en ellos.

Incluso Draco la miró, Dean tenía razón, él no salía con nadie desde su ruptura, y seguía con esa mirada triste que le rompía el corazón.

 _—_ _Lo usaste a tu conveniencia y lo votaste como si fuera nada –le susurraron al oído._

— ¿Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó Dean.

—Me quiero ir –dijo incómoda.

— ¿Después de tanto tiempo te sigue incomodando que él esté presente? –interrogó Dean molestó.

— ¡Él no me importa en lo absoluto! –Gritó molesta y se puso de pie –mejor me voy.

Ginny cruzó a zancadas el lugar y al pasar junto a él, sus piernas se doblaron y todo se obscureció.

[O]

—Me duele la cabeza –se quejó.

—Te golpeaste al caer –informó Dean.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –lo observó.

—Te desmayaste –frunció el ceño –y justo junto a él.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? –Inquirió.

— Es como si él supiera que te ocurría –bufó –no permitió que tocaras el suelo.

—Dijiste que…

—Lo empujé para que te soltara y bueno, caíste al piso.

—No era necesario un hospital –protestó.

—Iré a decirle que estás bien o no se largara nunca –concluyó y salió.

Tuvo que soportar el mal humor de Dean, al menos hasta su casa, al contrario de con Draco, su padre no quería a Dean dentro de su casa.

¿Qué le dio Draco a su padre que lo quería tanto? Incluso, sabía que seguía hablando con él aunque no lo dijera.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó su padre preocupado.

—Sí, pero…

—Draco me lo dijo –confesó.

—Papá –gruñó.

—Lo sigo apreciando, eso no cambiará, además… ha ido seguido al hospital.

— ¿Está bien? –Curioseó.

—Bueno… después de tanto tiempo, accedió a frecuentar a Astoria –se encogió de hombros su padre –no te importará, eso le dije y le dolió, aunque accedió.

—Vaya –comentó –ya era tiempo para eso.

—Sigue sin querer, y es más caballerosidad que gusto o atracción.

—Que idiota –murmuró –salir con alguien sólo por salir.

—Vaya que idiotez ¿Cierto? –le sonrió su padre.

—Pues bastante.

—Es bueno que ese no sea tu caso mi amor –rió.

—Claro –murmuró sin darle mucha importancia.

Su padre siguió hablando, pero por fortuna, cambió de tema, comenzó a hablar de cómo había estado su día en el hospital, comentó una que otra anécdota y después de la cena, cada quien se fue a dormir.


	2. Y Vivieron Felices para Siempre

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: Y Vivieron Felices para Siempre.**

— ¿Qué tú qué? –Exclamó Ginny molesta.

—Fue mi idea –señaló su padre.

—Papá… sé que es tu casa, pero… no puedes obligarme a…

—Sí puedo –frunció el ceño –Sus padres están fuera, así que también pasará la noche aquí.

— ¡Pero sabes que Dean no lo soporta! –comentó enfadada.

—Es una lástima que Thomas no me importe ¿no lo crees? –sonrió.

—Bien, pero Dean vendrá.

—Invítalo –dijo resignado su padre.

—Eso haré.

Ginny fue hasta su celular, buscó el número de Dean y esperó a que contestara.

—Hola Ginny –saludó alegre.

—Hola Dean –dijo molesta aun.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? –Inquirió.

—No, no, para nada, bueno, a mi papá se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que Draco podría traer a su novia a cenar, y bueno…

— ¿Quieres que te saque de ese infierno? –Averiguó molesto.

—En realidad no puedo librarme de eso, pero… quiero que vengas a la cena.

—Por supuesto que no –negó furioso –tu padre no me permite pasar a tu casa, pero sin embargo si quiere o permite que vaya a la cena con tu estúpido ex novio.

—Dean –pidió Ginny y se llevó la mano al cuello –por favor ¿quieres?

Giró sobre sus talones y se topó con los ojos grises de Draco viéndola atentamente y con esa expresión seria y de dolor.

—Ginevra, tu padre lo que quiere es humillarme, era lo único que le faltaba para demostrarme que me odia.

—Eso no es verdad –suspiró.

—Claro que es verdad, no sé hasta cuando dejarás que te imponga a Draco.

—Mi padre no me está imponiendo nada Dean –frunció el ceño y alejó la vista de Draco –Jamás me ha gustado suplicar a nadie, y no voy a suplicarte que vengas, si no quieres venir por eso, está bien, soportaré la maldita tortura sola.

—No creo que sea tortura, si lo fuera…

—Dean –soltó cansada –es mi padre al que estás insultando –le recordó

— ¿Y te molesta que insulte a tu padre o que los insulte a ambos?

—No me importa lo que pienses de Draco, me da igual, ya te dije ayer que no me importa en lo más mínimo que pase con él.

—No te creo –dijo serio.

—Como quieras –colgó.

Giró de nuevo y Draco seguía ahí, sólo que miraba a otro lado, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y no le dio importancia.

Fue a su cuarto y pasó todo el día ahí, cerca de las seis, se duchó, se arregló lo más que pudo, cuando bajó, todo estaba arreglado de una manera sencilla pero bonita, Draco no estaba, pero su padre le informó que había ido por su novia.

—Buenas noches –saludó Draco.

—Hola –Saludó la chica colgada de su brazo.

—Hola, Buenas noches –contestó Ginny intentando no sonar indiferente.

— ¡Astoria! Te ves hermosa –aduló el padre de Ginny.

—Gracias –sonrió la chica apenada.

—Te presento a Ginevra, mi hija –la señaló educadamente.

—Un placer –sonrió incómoda la chica.

—Es mío –mintió y le otorgó una sonrisa fingida pero educada.

—Hola –pronunció Draco serio.

—Hola –sonrió indiferente –yo te ayudo papá –se ofreció.

—Oh no, Draco me ayudará –Contestó –dejaremos que las damas se conozcan.

— ¿Yo? Claro –corrigió Draco y le recorrió la silla a su novia y fue a la cocina.

—Es una casa hermosa –sonrió.

—Gracias –aceptó seria.

—Así que… por lo visto tú y Draco no se llevan muy bien ¿o sí?

—Bueno, tu novio me da igual.

—Es bastante simpático, además de guapo, pensé que se llevaban bien, cuando fueron al hospital hace un tiempo, se veía que se llevaban bien.

—Eso fue hace años –recordó seria Ginny y puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y tienes novio? –Curioseó.

—Sí –fingió una sonrisa –su nombre es Dean, es guapo, divertido, perfecto.

— ¿Hace cuánto salen?

—Un año tres meses –miró a otro lado.

—Draco y yo tenemos un mes saliendo apenas.

—Y ya una cena romántica –sonrió –Que bien.

—Lo quiero en serio.

Ginevra la observó y levantó la vista para ver a Draco.

—Es bueno que lo quieras en serio –sonrió.

 _—Algún día alguien lo amaría en serio –le susurraron_.

La cena no fue un desastre, por el contrario, fue tranquila, y un tanto divertida, Astoria le había caído bien contrario a lo que su padre pensó.

—Es una niña adorable –aduló su padre.

—Sí, lo es, uno se encariña fácil con ella –contestó Ginny.

—Así que te cayó bien –sonrió su padre.

—Sí, es inteligente, divertida y sencilla, digna de un: Y vivieron felices para siempre –Sonrió.

—Es una lástima que el príncipe no quiera el _"Vivieron Felices"_.

—No es eso –habló Draco por primera vez.

— ¿Entonces? –Preguntó Arthur.

—Que ella no es la princesa que quiero para mí _"Y vivieron felices para siempre"_ –Observó a Ginny.

—Es una lástima, ella, Astoria, es una bonita y perfecta princesa, no deberías dejarla por la bruja del cuento –lo observó Ginny.

—A veces lo que hace perfecto el vivieron felices para siempre no es la perfecta princesa, sino…

—No –negó ella –Es la princesa sin duda, iré a dormir.

— ¿Vendrá Dean mañana? –Averiguó su padre.

—Sí, iremos de compras.

— ¿Compras? –frunció el ceño.

—Papá –Gruñó –Mañana es nuestro aniversario –sonrió.

— ¿Cómo has soportado un año tres meses a ese chico?

—Amor –Sonrió –El amor es lo que te hace permanecer junto a alguien ¿no?

—Tienes razón –admitió su padre.

—Iré a dormir, hasta mañana –Sonrió.

—Descansa –pidió Draco.

—Igual –Contestó y dio media vuelta.

Entró a su cuarto y se recargó en la puerta, no le gustaba ser grosera, pero tenía que hacerlo entender, recordaba los problemas, ella no lo amaba, esa era la explicación a que no le importara su ruptura y si la veía o no con Dean.

Ginny despertó temprano, bajó y preparó café para su padre y ella, caminó hasta la sala y miró extrañada hacia el río, Draco estaba frente al Anker, observándolo como siempre.

—Sería bueno que me dijeras quien eres ¿no? –Preguntó al sentir a alguien.

— _Soy diferente a Blaise, eso sin duda_.

—Lo sé –admitió –pero supongo que buscas algo.

— _A alguien –_ dijo la voz _–busco a alguien_.

— ¿Quién es ese alguien? –Preguntó.

— _No puedo decirte, porque aún no lo sé_.

Ginny caminó hasta el perchero, tomó su suéter y salió.

—Toma –le extendió la taza de café.

—Oh Gracias –La observó por un segundo y volvió la vista al río.

—El desayuno está listo, mi padre no tarda en bajar –comentó y se dispuso a irse.

—Ginevra –la detuvo — ¿Tú en verdad amas a Dean?

—Estoy con él ¿No es así? Me he mantenido con él por un año tres meses, un año y un mes más que contigo, aun así, no me dolió "Perderte".

—Porque no me has perdido –la sujetó con la mano libre –Ginny sigo aquí –le dijo.


	3. Nuestros Propios Fantasmas

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 03: Nuestros Propios Fantasmas.**

—No por mucho –le dijo Ginny y suspiró –puedes seguir aquí, pero eso no cambia nada para ti, y lamento haber accedido a salir contigo, realmente arruiné tu vida.

—No lo hiciste, eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado desde que perdí a Orión y perderte a ti…

— ¡Ginny! –Gritó Dean molesto.

—Hola –sonrió y lo besó cuando llegó junto a ellos.

—Aléjate de mi novia, entiende de una vez que ¡NO TE AMA!

—Lo sé –comentó Draco –Y es una lástima que ame a alguien como tú.

—Lo dice el perdedor –se burló.

—Basta los dos –pidió Ginny –iré a cambiarme.

—Bien –gruñó Dean.

—Ginny –Draco la detuvo –Por favor.

—Lo siento –se soltó y entró a la casa.

[O]

— ¡Pero es que me molesta ese tipo! –se quejó Dean.

—Dean, no has parado de quejarte desde la mañana, estoy harta de ese asunto.

—Pues no parece, si lo estuvieses ya le hubieses dicho a tu padre que no quieres a Draco rondando.

—Son amigos –le recordó.

—Pues sí, pero debería alejarlo de ti, pero como veo, es más fácil que me corra a mí que a él.

—Bueno, eso es cierto.

—Bien, tengo la solución, ven a vivir conmigo ¿Qué dices? –sonrió.

 _"Todos tenemos nuestros propios fantasmas Ginny, y ten en cuenta, que no todos embonan bien"._ Recordó las palabras de Draco cuando terminaron.

—No –rechazó la propuesta de inmediato.

— ¿No quieres vivir conmigo? –Preguntó incrédulo.

—No, por ahora no Dean.

—Te llevaré a tu maldita casa –bufó.

—Me iré sola, no es necesario, necesito pensar.

Ginny se sentó en una banca del parque y sonrió, había ido con Draco a ese parque cuando apenas si se conocían.

El aire alborotó sus cabellos, suspiró y cerró los ojos para recordar mejor.

 _—Es que no eres la misma desde lo del río Ginny –Se quejó Draco._

 _— ¡Tú tampoco lo serías si un par de locos fantasmas hubiesen tratado de ahogarte! –le gritó._

 _—Ginny…_

 _— ¡Hasta el idiota de tu hermano! –le reclamó._

 _—Orión no participo en eso…_

 _— ¡Tú no lo sabes! Ni siquiera podías verlo, pero estuvo ahí en todo momento, ayudó a torturarme –le reclamó de nuevo._

 _—Ginny… Orión jamás te hubiese dañado._

 _—Pues qué raro, eso no pareció en el río_.

Y entendió muchas cosas, con un simple recuerdo, comprendió muchas de las cosas, ni siquiera recordaba en que momento Draco se había alejado de ella, sólo un día no volvió a molestarla y dio por aceptado que él había puesto punto final a esa relación, y no le dolió, porque hasta este momento era consciente de lo que había perdido y la razón por la que lo había perdido.

— ¿Puedo saber porque lloras?

Ginny abrió los ojos, pero no vio a nadie, dio un respingo cuando la tomaron por el hombro.

—Draco –musitó.

—Lloras por mi culpa –dijo serio y se sentó junto a ella.

—Fui una pésima novia –admitió –y aun así… según tú me amas.

—No según yo –negó serio –te amo, y claro que no fuiste una pésima novia.

—Estuve histérica contigo todo el tiempo a pesar de que me salvaste la vida –lo observó, eso para mí es ser mala novia y malagradecida, para colmo.

—Mi hermano intentó quitarte la vida –se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Pero mi madre le quitó la vida a él! –Gritó –Estaba en todo su derecho.

—Lo vi –la observó –ese día, cuando volví por mi ropa, me dijo lo que ocurrió y lo que ocurría, me lo dijo todo, me dijo que él se negaba a cruzar si eso significaba que tu tendrías que morir.

—Y yo te culpe a ti –expuso seria –Por las cosas que hizo tu hermano, te acuse y no tenías la culpa, hasta que te cansaste de soportar mi histeria, mis reproches y te fuiste.

—Tú me pediste que te dejara Ginny, ese día me gritaste que me fuera, que nada de ti me pertenecía, que no me amabas, así que me largara, y me fui, no porque yo quisiera.

—Perdón por eso.

—No hay que perdonar –acarició su mejilla –Te amo.

—Eres un buen amigo –le sonrió.

—Amigo –repitió.

—Que me disculpe contigo por ser una mala novia no implica que mis sentimientos por ti cambien –le informó.

—Nada hará que eso cambie ¿cierto? –preguntó.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme y…

—No tienes que huir cada que estoy cerca Ginny –se quejó él.

—No quiero que Dean se moleste conmigo.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? –averiguó.

—Bueno, hoy me propuso que me fuera a vivir con él –lo miró.

— ¿Aceptaste irte con él? –bajó la mirada.

—No –suspiró –quiero que entiendas algo Draco, no tomo mis decisiones en base a que te molesta más o te lastima más.

—Pero al parecer él sí –frunció el cejo.

—Tú no eres el centro de nuestro universo, mi relación con Dean no se basa a ti.

—Es bueno saberlo –la miró serio.

—Es mejor que me vaya –se puso de pie y se alejó.

Cuando Ginny llegó a su casa, Dean estaba afuera esperándola, caminó hasta él, que estaba recargado en el coche.

—Hola –saludó.

—Hola –regresó el saludo él.

—Pensé que no querrías verme después de lo de hace rato –se acercó a él.

—Dijiste que vendrías para acá, sin embargo, apenas vienes llegando.

—Dean, no quiero pelear de nuevo ¿sí? –Pidió –sólo quiero que dejes esos celos tontos y mi novio vuelva.

—Tienes razón –suspiró –si tu decidiste dejar a Draco y salir conmigo es por algo, porque a mi si me quieres.

—Así es –lo besó.

—Llegaste –habló su padre desde la puerta.

—Papá, pensé que no estabas, como Dean…

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que entre a mi casa este chico, así que no pienso dejarlo entrar.

—Pero sin embargo me invita para humillarme ¿no es así? –preguntó enfadado.

—Jamás haría eso –se quejó.

— ¿Y porque me invitó a la cena de su adorado Draco? –gruñó Dean.

—Yo no te invité, Ginevra quería que vinieras, pero ni Draco ni yo queríamos, y fue muy prudente de tu parte abstenerte de venir y lanzar tus indirectas hacia Draco, ya que su novia estaría presente

— ¿Y su novia no será mi novia? –preguntó.

— ¡No ofendas a mi hija! –Gritó su padre –de poder, hubiese hecho que ellos volvieran un minuto después de que terminaron.

—Ginny me quiere a mí, debería aceptarlo usted también viejo decrépito.

— ¡Dean! –Gritó Ginny molesta –odio que le hables así a mi padre.

— ¡Pero no odias como tu padre me habla a mí! –dijo furioso.

—Ya les he dicho a ambos que dejen sus niñerías, son unos adultos por Dios santo.

Ginny entró molesta a su casa y subió hasta su cuarto, odiaba esa actitud en su padre y en Dean, no sabía en qué momento Dean se había vuelto así, antes no lo era, parecía no molestarle Draco y el hecho de que antes Ginny y él fueran novios, pero desde hacía un par de semanas, el solo hecho de pensarlo le molestaba, y no entendía que no sentía nada más por él, tal vez, jamás sintió algo por él.

—Ya se fue –informó su padre.

—Siguieron peleando ¿cierto?

—Ginny, me cae mal y siento si le molesta, pero es mi casa y…

—Papá –Ginny lo miró –deberías dejar de culpar a Dean por mi rompimiento con Draco, él no fue la causa.


	4. Encontrando Huesos

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Cuarto capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 04: Encontrando Huesos.**

Su padre se quedó callado y no dijo más, pero él también tenía que comprender a Ginny, ella no iba a ser su madre y quedarse con un hombre al que no amaba, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes para ella y su padre si su madre hubiese huido con su amante, o tal vez, si su madre jamás hubiese accedido a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba.

Transcurrió una semana desde la propuesta de Dean, se había controlado un poco y volvía a ser el mismo que conoció, divertido y despreocupado por lo que no le incumbía, como la pasada relación de Ginny.

—Te amo –musitó Dean cuando dejó de besarla.

—Yo a ti –contestó ella y acarició su mejilla.

—Ginny… ¿Tú y Draco… lo hicieron cuando salían? –preguntó.

—No –contestó.

—No me mientas, prometo que no me molestaré –le sonrió.

—No te estoy mintiendo Dean, entre Draco y yo no pasó nada de eso.

—Bien –la abrazó –te creo.

Siguieron platicando de cómo había sido su día, el de Ginny bastante normal, desde que se vio forzada a hacer cruzar a los que la torturaban, se había quedado sin mejor amigo, y la escuela no era igual, no le hablaba a nadie, todos creían que era extraña, y bueno, tomando en cuenta que escuchaba voces, sí, era una chica bastante extraña.

Se quedó pensando un rato, desde ese día, sí que había cambiado todo, había dejado de verlos y sólo escuchaba, y sin querer se preguntó si eso le habría pasado a Draco.

— ¿Qué es mejor? –se preguntó a si misma — ¿verlos o sólo escucharlos?

— _Contando lo miedosa que eres, sólo escucharnos_ –dijo la voz divertida.

—Buena observación –sonrió.

— ¿Con quién hablas? –curioseó su padre.

—Conmigo misma papá ¿está prohibido eso? –investigó.

—No, para nada –le sonrió –me gustaría que tuvieras más amigos –comenzó de nuevo su padre –no me gusta que sólo te la pases con Dean –la observó.

—Cuando sólo estaba con Draco no parecía molestarte.

—Hablando de él, tengo que irme –le informó serio.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

—Va a mudarse y me ofrecí para ayudarlo.

—Vaya, sí que te agrada mucho –sonrió.

—Le presté para que diera el primer pago para la casa, cambiará sus cosas de la casa de sus padres.

—Pensé que le gustaba vivir con sus padres –le dije.

—Y le gusta, pero necesita privacidad.

—Lo sé –sonrió picara –Astoria se puede ver tierna pero algo me dice que en la intimidad no lo es tanto –soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que es una buena idea que me acompañes –la tomó del hombro e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

—Era un chiste –se defendió.

—Lo sé –dijo y sonrió –ahora vamos.

Su padre condujo hasta una pequeña casa, bien era una casa normal, no tan grande.

— ¿Qué paso? –averiguó Ginny preocupada al ver a la policía rodeando el área.

Se bajaron corriendo al ver a Astoria llorando, temblaba demasiado y estaba un tanto histérica, Ginny observó el lugar, había varias personas detrás de la línea policiaca.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó el padre de Ginny casi histérico también — ¿Dónde está Draco?

—En la casa –dijo llorando.

— ¿Está bien? –investigó.

—Sí, pero está siendo interrogado por un detective –chilló la chica.

Ginny y su padre entraron a la casa, Draco estaba con un detective en el patio trasero, estaba cruzado de brazos y asentía a lo que le decían.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –examinó Arthur.

—Soy el detective Jenkins –indicó el hombre.

—Arthur Weasley, ella es mi hija Ginevra Weasley.

—Mucho gusto –extendió la mano y saludó a Ginny.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –indagó de nuevo Arthur.

—Encontramos un cadáver –soltó Draco –en realidad sólo los huesos –frunció el ceño –no sé si son humanos o sólo es una broma de mal gusto.

—Pero fue bueno que diera aviso a las autoridades Señor Malfoy.

—Astoria lo encontró –dijo él –está histérica.

—Sí, pensé que había pasado algo contigo cuando la vi tan alterada

—es raro que se ponga así cuando ella trabaja en el hospital ¿no? –cuestionó Ginny.

—Los esqueletos que ella ve, no creo que sean humanos, más bien réplicas exactas.

—Qué mala doctora, sólo digo –levantó las manos en forma de rendición.

Ginny se alejó de los hombres y fue hasta un lugar del jardín trasero, no había policías.

— _Vaya que bien se siente_ –dijeron junto a ella.

Ginny volteo asustada y observó a la chica de cabello azabache junto a ella y estiró la mano y tocó su brazo.

— ¿Qué es lo que se siente tan bien? –Curioseó.

— _Un poco de libertad se siente bien_ –le sonrió la chica.

—Libertad, ¿estabas presa o algo así? –sonrió.

— ¿Quieres comportarte? –Pidió Draco junto a ella.

— ¿De qué hablas? –volteo a verlo y después a la chica que sonrió.

—No sé con quién estés hablando, pero la demás gente no verá muy normal que hables sola ¿no lo crees? –Preguntó.

— ¿Hablar sola? –Investigó sorprendida.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? –Curioseó.

— ¿A caso no la ves? –La señaló.

—Ginny, si pudiese verla no te diría que estás hablando sola ¿no lo crees?

Ginny volteo a ver a su padre y el detective que los observaban curiosos a los dos, pero más a ella.

—Tengo una nueva amiga –le dijo y sonrió.

—El último amigo que tuviste así intentó ahogarte en el río detrás de tu casa –le recordó molesto.

—Tú hermano era uno de esos –le dijo y Draco se quedó quieto.

— _Orión es un buen tipo_ –indicó la mujer y sonrió.

— ¿Tienen algo así como una sociedad fantasmal ustedes? –preguntó Ginny.

— _En realidad los que no cruzamos nos topamos muy seguido, te sorprenderías como es la vida de este lado Ginny_.

—Oh bien, estamos en desventaja, yo no sé tu nombre –le dijo molesta

— _Pansy_ –le sonrió.

— ¿Y esto es algo así como los programas donde me guiarás a tu asesino? –Curioseó riendo.

— _Yo no soy la persona enterrada Ginny_ –le sonrió la mujer – _y se está exasperando, sólo dile que yo no soy como Blaise._

—Pansy dice que ella no es como Blaise –lo miró –Era amiga de Orión.

—No –negó Draco –no, Ginny no era amiga de Orión –se alejó de la pelirroja y fue con los hombres.

Ginny observó a la castaña esperando a que le aclarara la reacción de Draco.

— ¿Eres algo así como una novia muerta de él? –preguntó.

— _No_ –dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros.

—Bien, entonces no entiendo.

— _Orión no tenía amigas, sólo amigos, y no es que fuera gay_ –le aclaró – _pero… no puedo decirte, no por ahora_.

—Necesito ganarme tu confianza ¿no es así? –frunció el ceño.

— _Ginny, tu no comprendes nada, y es mejor que dejes de preguntar, Draco tiene razón, las personas ya creen que estás media desequilibrada mentalmente, y no sólo porque salgas con Dean_.

—Arrgh –gruñó y caminó hasta ellos y fingió quitarse el manos libres

— ¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó su padre.


	5. Nueva amiga

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Quinto capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Y perdón la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 05: Nueva amiga.**

–Con Dean –le contestó y sonrió.

–Bien, por un momento pensé que estabas loca.

–Eso es algo aparte –suspiró –creo que la mudanza se pospondrá un poco –sonrió y observó a Draco – ¿Me muestras la casa? Ginny tomó a Draco por el brazo y lo condujo al armario.

— _¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se besarán?_ –Preguntó Pansy.

– ¡Pero como se te ocurre! ¡Claro que no! –gruñó Ginny.

–Pero no he dicho nada –se quejó Draco.

–Tú no, perdón –se disculpó.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó.

–Veo a alguien nuevo.

–Lo sé, su nombre es Dean Thomas ¿no es así?

– ¡No comiences con eso! –Gruñó –es una chica.

– ¿Eres lesbiana? –Indagó –ahora veo porque me dejaste.

–Basta con eso –pidió molesta y encendió el foco del armario ya que estaban a oscuras y por increíble no veía nada – ¡Oh Mierda! –gritó Ginny asustada.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –investigó Draco.

– ¿Revisaste bien esta casa cuando la compraste? –lo observó.

– ¿Qué hay detrás de mí? –sonsacó.

–Algo no muy feliz –le señaló. Draco la sacó del armario y llamó al detective.

– ¿Qué hacían en el armario? –investigó Arthur sonriendo.

–Nada de eso, no seas pervertido –le gruñó Ginny molesta.

–Creo que voy a pedir un rembolso –se quejó Draco.

–Buena idea –le sonrió divertida Ginevra.

–Puedes quedarte en casa hasta que se solucione esto –solucionó Arthur.

–No lo sé.

– _Puede quedarse y lo hará_ –dijo Pansy haciendo que Ginny levantara una ceja – _¡Acepta que se quede!_ –suplicó.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿10? –le sonsacó.

–No seas grosera –la reprendió su padre.

–Claro que puedes quedarte.

–Dime que no lo grita tú… conciencia.

–Ciertamente sí –se encogió de hombros.

–De acuerdo.

Ginny accedió ir con Draco a dejar a Astoria a su casa, sabía que podría charlar con Pansy sin sentirse estúpida.

–Ahora me dirás ¿Por qué tanta insistencia por que se quedara?

– _Es más fácil_ –se encogió de hombros ella desde el asiento trasero.

– ¿Qué es más fácil? –Examinó.

– _Poder vigilarlos a los dos si están juntos en el mismo lugar y no separados a miles de kilómetros_.

– ¿Entonces eres algo así como… un ángel de la guarda? –rió.

– _No, no soy nada de eso, es sólo… que tengo que hacerlo_.

–Tienes qué –abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– _Está pensando que estás loca_ –sonrió Pansy.

–No estoy loca –observó a Draco molesta.

–Yo no dije nada –le sonrió.

–Pero lo estás pensando –frunció el ceño Ginny.

–No es verdad –mintió.

– _Sólo dile que yo puedo saber que está pensando y listo_.

–Dice mi amiga Pansy que ella puede leer tus pensamientos.

–Es un fantasma muy avanzado –sonrió –antes los fantasmas sólo asustaban, ahora leen mentes y ayudan personas –suspiró.

– _Ese suspiró no fue por el comentario_ –le sonrió – _es muy lindo lo que está pensando en este momento, y bueno, va aumentando la intensidad_.

Ginny abrió los ojos imaginando los pensamientos de Draco y lo golpeó molesta.

–Eres un pervertido –gruñó.

–Pero…

– ¡Ella puede saber qué piensas! –Le dijo y Draco sólo sonrió

—No te dijo lo que pensaba entonces, no debiste golpearme.

–Pero pude imaginarlo.

–Es malo tratar de adivinar –informó Draco –Pero aun así, espero que no te diga.

– _Y no te diré_ –sonrió Pansy.

–Entonces si era algo malo –suspiró.

– _Nada que ver con lo que pensaste, pervertida_ –bromeo.

–Me pregunto porque me llevo tan bien con los fantasmas y tan mal con los vivos –se quejó.

–Ellos no pueden morir de aburrimiento –le sonrió Draco.

–No es para nada gracioso –volvió a quejarse Ginny.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, su papá ya había ordenado pizza, pasaron un gran rato, casi como cuando salían, le agradaba a Ginny saber que Draco ya había superado su ruptura y lo agradecía, le agradaba que Draco hubiese encontrado el amor en alguien como Astoria, que era tierna y perfecta, cosa que Ginny no era, ella podía ser tétrica y siniestra, pero no tierna y perfecta.

– _Supongo que lo de tétrica y siniestra es porque nos ves y nos escuchas ¿no es así? Porque no encuentro comparación en algún otro aspecto_ –dijo Pansy.

Ginny sonrió por su comentario, Draco la observó y supo que su nueva amiga le había dicho algo divertido.

Después de un rato, cada quien fue a su cuarto, Ginny se sentó sobre la cama y observó hasta el río, hacía años que todo estaba tan tranquilo en él, los muertos ahí, por primera vez en años… no la culpaban a ella.

– ¿Y tú nos espías todo el tiempo como Blaise? –Preguntó al verla

– _No_ –le sonrió – _Podría espiarlo a él, no a ti_ –se encogió de hombros – _además, Blaise sólo te espiaba a ti, no a él, Draco nunca le preocupó._

–Le preocupó tanto que lo sacó de aquí para no matarlo –le dijo.

– _Blaise sabía que Draco es un inocente Ginny, está prohibido lastimar a los inocentes de alguna manera_.

–Ya veo –suspiró – ¿Por qué estás aquí y porque te encargas de cuidarnos a los dos?

– _No puedo decírtelo_ –la miró.

–Ya veo, secretos de fantasmas.

– _Sólo voy a decirte algo y espero que no me odies por lo que diré_ –la miró – _Pero creo que Draco es un gran chico y no merece como lo haces sufrir, él realmente no merece algo así_.

–Todos se preocupan por él y no por mi o lo que puedo sentir, si Draco no es mi felicidad, no pueden obligarme a estar con él, yo no soy mi madre que se quedó con alguien a quien no amaba y condenó a personas inocentes a sufrir –la observó –yo no soy.

– _Así que es eso_ –dijo seria – _la razón por la que tu padre no se preocupa por ti y si por él, es porque él está luchando día a día Ginny, a ti parece que no te duele nada, parece que no te duele lo que él está sufriendo, le restriegas todo el tiempo lo feliz que eres, lo mucho que amas a Dean, ni siquiera ves como él sufre por ti, tú y Dean disfrutan verlo sufrir, y es por eso que tu padre no tolera a Dean, porque sabe que es quien te alienta a dañar a Draco, bien que ya no lo ames, pero no es necesario que le hagas eso._

–A ti te gusta –sonrió Ginny.

– _Sólo espero que abras los ojos Ginevra Weasley, porque Blaise Zabini no era el único en quererte hacer daño_ –la observó – _y para tu conocimiento_ –Pansy caminó hasta la ventana – _Orión ni siquiera cruzó_ –Ginny la observó sorprendida – _Y Draco lo sabe, por eso le duele más como lo culpas de todo aquello, cuando Orión no fue capaz de separarte de su hermano._

–Pero… yo lo vi, vi como su abuela lo tomó de la mano.

– _Sí_ –la miró – _Pero el único con el poder de hacerlo cruzar era matarte y Orión jamás te tocó mientras estabas en el río Anker ahogándote, fue a decirle a Draco que te salvara, te sostuvo cuando moriste, porque quería ver a su abuela, pero regresó cuando Draco logró traerte de vuelta._

–No creo que eso sea posible –dijo Ginny incrédula.

– _Lo veo todo el tiempo siguiendo a Draco._

– ¿Cómo es que lo sabe Draco? –Preguntó Ginny –Él ni siquiera podía verlo.

– _Lo escuchaba, y lo escucha cuando Orión lo permite._

Ginny se quedó sentada sobre la cama cuando Pansy desapareció, no podía creer que Draco fuera tan maldito como para ocultarle esa información, intentó contener el llanto pero no pudo, tardó un poco en controlarlo y que la ira la dominara de nuevo y salió molesta.


	6. ¡Aléjate de Mí!

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Sexto capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Y perdón la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 06: ¡Aléjate de Mí!**

Ginny entró al cuarto de huéspedes, que era donde se encontraba Draco, estaba junto a la ventana, tenía los jeans aun puestos pero tenía el torso desnudo, giró a verla.

Ginny observó la habitación y vio una sombra salir por la ventana, Orión, pensó.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Investigó preocupado.

Ella caminó hasta su ropa que estaba en la cama la tomó y fue hasta él, lo golpeo en el pecho con la ropa, estaba furiosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó confundido Draco.

— ¡Quiero que te largues! –le gritó furiosa.

—Ginny, pero…

— ¡Vete de aquí Draco! –gruñó –No quiero volver a verte, vete, quiero que te mantengas alejado de mí, no me importas, no me importa que pase contigo, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi padre tampoco, no quiero que te acerques a nada que tenga algo que ver conmigo –gritó.

— ¡Ginny que pasa! –gritó su padre entrando sorprendido.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! –volvió a gritarle.

— ¡Draco no se va de aquí! –Vociferó su padre molesto.

— ¡Entonces me largo yo! –Dirigió su ira hasta su padre –Es bueno saber que lo prefieres a él sobre mí, sobre tu hija, pero ya no me importa.

—Ginny –expresó su padre sorprendido.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te ocurre? –Inquirió Draco.

— ¡Que me ocurre! –Exclamó exasperada –que eres un maldito mentiroso ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste? –Preguntó — ¡Merecía saber que tu hermano seguía aquí! –Le chilló –Por supuesto que merecía saberlo –gruñó.

—Claro que no te tenía porque informarte –expuso tranquilo.

—Claro, no tenías por qué informarme que el desgraciado de tu hermano seguía rondando por aquí. –Draco bajó la vista pero no dijo más.

—Es mejor que me vaya Arthur –le expuso y se puso sólo la chamarra de cuero.

—Draco –pidió Arthur.

—No quiero ocasionarte problemas con tu hija, nos veremos en el hospital cuando vaya por Astoria.

Draco pasó junto a ella, vio a Pansy junto a la ventana y negó decepcionada por su actitud.

— _Es por eso que tus relaciones con los vivos son pésimas –_ expresó furiosa _–me iré con él_.

Fue lo último que le dijo y desapareció. Su padre regresó furioso cuando Draco se fue.

— ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa Ginevra! –Gritó Arthur — ¡Su hermano está muerto y tú le echas en cara esa estupidez! –La miró decepcionado también –la poca cordura y sensatez te abandonó Ginevra, jamás te creí capaz, jamás pensé que te volvieras como tu madre –le gritó por último y se marchó furioso.

Ginny se quedó de pie y miró hasta el río, todo lo que ella no quería ser, era como su madre, no ahora que sabía que ella no había sido esa mujer que por tantos años creyó, cuando supo cómo hizo sufrir a Arthur Weasley, y a pesar de eso, a pesar de que ella realmente no era su hija, la había aceptado, le había dado su apellido, y cuando su madre vio que no podía dañarlo más, se fue llevándose a Ginny consigo, se había vuelto como su madre ¿En qué momento pasó?

[O]

— ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Dean.

—Sí, es sólo que mi padre está molesto conmigo.

— ¿Se puede saber porque? –examinó.

—Porque corrí a Draco de la casa.

—Nena, pero eso pasó hace casi un mes.

—Lo sé Dean, pero mi padre no puede entender porque tuve que ser tan cruel.

—Tiene que entender que a veces, para quitarte la piedra del zapato, necesitas quitarlo, y golpearlo para que salga y deje de molestar

—Pero tal vez no fue la mejor forma –admitió.

— ¿Ha dejado de molestarte? –Curioseó Dean.

—Sí, no ha ido a casa desde eso –suspiró.

— ¿Qué mejor que eso? –Averiguó.

—Tienes razón –sonrió –no sé por qué me preocupo tanto por eso, mi padre puede seguir viéndolo mientras no me obligue a mí a tolerarlo.

—Así se habla –la besó.

Ella se sentó sobre Dean y rodeo su cuello, hacía tanto que no estaban así, solos, sin pelear por el idiota de Draco, y admitía que extrañaba esa serenidad que era estar sin fantasmas rondándola.

Ginny fue a su casa sola, ya que Dean tuvo que ir a solucionar algunas cosas, cuando llegó, vio la moto estacionada, puso los ojos en blanco y se molestó. Entró fastidiada, vio a Draco sobre el sofá y a su padre junto a él.

— ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó.

—Estás exagerando Arthur –se quejó Draco.

—Astoria ya me lo dijo Draco, y no creo que ella también exagere con eso.

—Claro que lo hace, ambos lo hacen.

—Perdón por interrumpir amena fiesta –comentó molesta y fue a la cocina por una botella de agua y regresó a la sala.

—Es mejor que me vaya –se puso de pie.

— ¿Estás seguro? –Averiguó.

—Sí, demasiado seguro –le sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta –adiós –dijo serio pero con esa mirada cálida intentando derretir el glaciar que se había creado entre ellos, pero fue inútil.

[O]

Ginny no entendía la insistencia de su padre por mantener contacto con Draco, a veces pensaba que el enamorado de Draco era su padre, por toda la preocupación, por toda la dedicación.

—No ha querido –dijo hablando por teléfono –Astoria –se quejó –intenté todo pero dijo que no, y sabes que un No de Draco es algo definitivo, claro que he intentado persuadirlo –suspiró y después la miró –Por qué no te gustará la respuesta a esa pregunta –expresó Arthur. –Porque él sólo hará eso si mi hija Ginevra se lo pide, y Ginevra no lo hará –contestó furioso –Ginevra prefiere tirarse al Anker y suicidarse antes de pedirle algo a Draco, lo odia y no piensa dirigirle la palabra por nada del mundo.

—Por mí que se muera –asintió Ginny y fue al patio trasero.

Sonrió al sentir el aire frío, ya se acercaba el otoño, su época favorita del año, las hojas caían de los árboles de una manera tan armónica y perfecta, además hacía un poco de frío, había muchas cosas de esa época que le gustaba.

Entró cuando su padre colgó el teléfono.

—No lo haré –le contestó antes de que su padre le comentara.

—Por favor Ginny –suplicó su padre.

—No voy a decirle nada a Draco, no me importa que pase con él o con su estúpida novia, que lo arreglen ellos.


	7. Dentro de su Mente

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Sexptimo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Y perdón la tardanza y feliz año nuevo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 07: Dentro de su Mente.**

Ginny caminaba apresurada por el pasillo, se le había hecho tarde para sus clases, hacía mucho que no se quedaba dormida hasta tarde, su sueño se había regularizado tanto que hasta ella misma se sorprendía, pero estaba agradecida con eso.

Tomó asiento y prestó atención a sus clases sin percatarse de su alrededor, después de todo, no tenía quien la distrajera ahora.

 _Amor, no podré ir a verte hoy, tengo un par de cosas que hacer, dejé el auto fuera de tu casa, espero que a tu padre no le moleste, la llave está detrás de la defensa delantera, te amo –Dean_.

Suspiró, pero no podía hacer nada, por lo menos le dejó el auto, no le gustaba que manejara tan lejos, y cada que dejaba el auto significaba que quien conducía era otro de los empleados, así se sentía más tranquila por alguna razón.

[O]

Caminó a casa de manera lenta, no tenía prisa alguna, no vería a Dean y a su padre le tocaba guardia, así que se la pasaría en casa sola, tal vez viendo una película y comiendo helado de vainilla, no estaba segura que haría para distraerse.

Lo primero en hacer, fue buscar la llave y llevarla consigo, por si las dudas, entró para después dirigirse a preparar la comida, comió y vio una película que ya iba avanzada sobre algo que no entendió muy bien, tal vez fue la poca atención que le prestó.

Subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto dispuesta a dormir, pero prefirió tomar una ducha y así lo hizo, cuando salió, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, bufó molesta al ver quien era y colgó.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? –Preguntó enfadada.

—Ginny —Escuchó la voz de Draco al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –Investigó molesta –Te pedí que…

— ¿Podrías venir por mí? –Averiguó –Perdón por acudir a ti, pero si le hablo a Astoria… bueno, ella si se preocupara.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—No lo sé –respondió desesperado.

— ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que vaya por ti entonces? –examinó impaciente.

—No sé dónde estoy, se supone que iría por unas cosas a la casa de mis padres y… no recuerdo más, estoy frente a una residencia en algún barrio bueno.

—Eso no me dice nada –frunció los labios –Voy para allá, no te muevas ni un centímetro –colgó cuando vio a Pansy.

Ginny tomó las llaves del auto de Dean y condujo hasta donde Pansy le dijo, Draco estaba de pie viendo la casa, se veía preocupado.

 _—No está mintiendo sólo por verte –_ le informó Pansy _._

— ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió llegando hasta el desconcertado Draco.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Bien, porque vas a decirme como llegaste a este lugar.

—Gracias por venir –comentó apenado.

—Bueno, me tocaba venir a tu rescate, ahora vayámonos, te llevaré a tu casa.

—Gracias.

Ginny condujo seria y de vez en cuando observaba de reojo a Draco, seguía igual de serio, que cuando llegó por él.

—Llegamos –jaló el freo de mano.

—Gracias –Volvió a decir –Te debo una.

—Vamos –suspiró Ginny y quitó las llaves y bajó del auto.

Entró con él a su casa, le sorprendió que hubiese decidido quedarse en esa casa después de todo, pero era un lugar bonito y tranquilo, muy a su personalidad.

—Te prepararé un sándwich y café ¿quieres café?

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

—No me preocupo –dijo y entró a su cocina.

Preparó un almuerzo ligero y salió con él, se quedó de pie, Draco estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, lucia como desmayado, pero estaba sentado perfectamente derecho.

— ¿Draco? –lo tocó del hombro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –curioseó alarmado, como si no supiera donde estaba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –lo observó.

—Muy bien –sacudió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y un poco nervioso y un tanto agitado.

— ¿Estás cansado? –indagó.

—Un poco –mintió.

—Draco, puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé, por eso te pedí que fueras por mí.

—Dijiste que sería la única en no preocuparme.

—Y así es –contestó serio.

Draco se puso de pie y se mareó al hacerlo, bien, era cierto que Ginevra no estaba preocupada por Draco, pero ese comportamiento como el de ella hacía tiempo la hizo preocuparse.

—Draco –lo tomó del hombro y lo soltó asustada al ver a alguien pasar rápidamente por el jardín.

— ¿Si? –cuestionó.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien? –inquirió curiosa enarcando una ceja, no le agradaba para nada la nueva actitud de Draco.

—Sí, muy bien –le sonrió.

—De acuerdo –observó su reloj.

—Si tienes prisa puedes irte, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

—No, no tengo prisa, no veré a Dean hoy y mi padre tiene guardia.

—De todas formas, no tienes que.

— ¿A qué hora llega Astoria? –lo observó y Draco volteo a verla confundido.

— ¿Llegar? ¿Y cómo porque tendría que llegar? –Inquirió.

—Bueno, ¿Es acaso que no viven juntos? Pensé que por eso querías más espacio.

—Para nada –expresó incómodo –No tengo porque vivir con ella.

—Pero no vendrá a verte o algo así –comentó.

— ¿Por qué el interés? –La observó.

—Para saberlo, si ella viene, yo podré decirle lo que te ocurrió y se quede contigo.

—Yo voy a verla, voy por ella al hospital y la llevo a su casa, hoy tiene guardia, pero si te incomoda, puedes irte –se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta –no soy un bebe, sé cuidarme por mí mismo.

—Bien –se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta –Si pudieses cuidarte por ti mismo no me hubieses llamado –se quejó.

—Tienes razón, lo siento, no debí hablarte así –se disculpó, se agarró la cabeza y fue al sofá donde se sentó.

Ginny regresó hasta él y lo observó, le estaba pasando algo extraño y quería ocultárselo, pero no insistiría, era algo que no era de su incumbencia.

[O]

Ginny despertó al escuchar unos ligeros golpecitos en la ventana, observó un poco cegada por la luz al pequeño pájaro golpeando con su pico el vidrio, puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió a acomodar, abrió los ojos de nuevo y observó a Draco que estaba frente a ella, sólo que dormido, se veía tan tranquilo, tenía su brazo sobre su cintura abrazándola, Ginny suspiró y se alejó de él haciéndolo despertarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –averiguó preocupado.

—Nada, es sólo que tengo que irme –apuntó seria, se puso los zapatos ya que estaba vestida.


	8. A Quien Realmente Amo

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Octavo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Y perdón la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 08: A Quien Realmente Amo.**

Ginny se sintió incómoda todo el día, tanto, que hasta concentrarse en las clases se le hizo una tarea difícil, hacía mucho que eso no le pasaba, las veces que solía pasarle eso fue cuando conoció a Dean, cuando se dio cuenta que se sentía atraída por ese chico de piel oscura y ojos marrones, divertido y amable, Dean había robado su atención en poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero después de un período, cuando comenzaron a salir, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero de nuevo había olvidado la respuesta a lo que el profesor le preguntó.

Caminó tomada de la mano de Dean, sin prestarle atención tampoco, aunque Dean parloteaba divertido sobre cómo había estado su día de ayer.

—Amor ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió.

—Sí, es solo que tengo hambre –le sonrió.

—Bien, vamos por algo a Soup Kitchen –indicó Dean.

—Bien –sonrió.

Dean condujo hasta el lugar, entraron y ordenaron algo de comer, estuvieron ahí un buen rato.

—No me creo eso de que estás bien –expresó serio.

—No es nada, en serio –le sonrió.

—Ginny, quiero que me digas si algo no está bien, no me gusta verte así.

—No es nada, es sólo que no dormí bien.

Ginny suspiró, se sentía culpable de haber compartido la cama con Draco, tenía que decirle a Dean, no quería tener secretos con él, no quería perderlo por una idiotez, por el idiota de Draco, no quería que él arruinara su felicidad con Dean, con el chico al que amaba.

—Ayer me habló Draco –suspiró.

—Ese hijo de puta estuvo molestándote –gruñó –con razón.

—Me pidió que fuera con él, sospecho que era su plan.

— ¿Te hizo algo el maldito infeliz? —averiguó fuera de sí Dean.

—No, es sólo que pensé que estaba mal, no quise dejarlo solo y… bueno, compartimos la cama.

—Ginny –Dean la tomó por la barbilla –Júrame que ese pervertido no te ha hecho nada malo, por favor.

—Claro que no –le sonrió –sólo dormimos, pero… tenía que decírtelo, porque si él lo hacía y yo te lo ocultaba… Dean, no quiero perder lo que tengo contigo, en serio.

—Y no lo harás hermosa –la besó –te amo y no hay nada que Draco pueda hacer para separarnos, te lo juro.

—Gracias –lo besó de nuevo.

Ginny se sintió tan liberada con la confesión, todo volvió a lo normal, se divirtió con Dean como si nada hubiese pasado, pasearon por el lugar un rato, sin tomar importancia de lo demás.

—Debería ir a casa –frunció el ceño Ginny desde el pecho de Dean, estaban sentados en una pequeña banca viendo hacia el río.

— ¿Por? –Curioseó Dean.

—Es el día libre de mi padre y bueno, quiero prepararle la comida.

—Tu padre puede arreglárselas si ti hermosa –sonrió y besó su cabeza.

—Tienes razón Dean –suspiró.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta el auto cunado el ocaso terminó, Ginny jamás se había sentido más enamorada de Dean como ese día, no había nada que pudiese arruinar su descubrimiento, amaba a Dean y no le importaba lo que su padre le dijera, no iba a perder a Dean por nada del mundo.

—Ha sido un día increíble –le dijo Dean.

—Lo sé –sonrió.

—Ha sido completamente perfecto, no hay nada que pueda arruinar mi felicidad.

—Estamos igual –y aprovechó el alto para besarla.

— ¿Qué haremos mañana? –Curioseó.

—No lo sé, supongo que lo que quieras –Sonrió.

—Suena divertido –rió.

—Lo sé, eres divertida planeando citas.

—También lo sé, todo sea para conservarte –lo miró.

—Entonces –murmuró — ¿Crees que es tiempo de hacerlo? –besó su cuello y se alejó apresurado cuando el semáforo puso en verde.

—Suena tentadora la propuesta –le sonrió.

—Es demasiado tentadora nena –admitió.

— ¿Ah sí? –sonrió.

—Sí, desde hace tiempo ha sido tentadora.

—Ya lo sé, pero quedamos que íbamos a esperar.

— ¿Y crees que hemos esperado lo suficiente? –Indagó.

—Sí, creo que hemos esperado lo suficiente.

Dean acarició la pierna de Ginevra sin quitar la vista del camino, Ginny sonrió y sujetó su mano, vamos, no quiero ocasionar un accidente vial.

—Tienes razón –se burló –mejor me quedo quieto.

—Tienes que quedarte quieto, por lo menos hasta mañana.

— ¿Es en serio? –Sonsacó sorprendido — ¿Mañana?

—Me dijiste que haríamos lo que quisiera hacer, bien, quiero ser tuya –susurró en su oído.

—Nena, el accidente vial ¿recuerdas? –soltó una risotada divertida.

—De acuerdo.

Dean la dejó fuera de su casa, entró emocionada, tendría que buscar lencería bonita para mañana pero no tenía idea de que sería atrevido, sensual, sin perder lo bonito o llegar a lo vulgar, era algo difícil.

—Buenas noches papá –sonrió.

—Te ves feliz –le dijo él.

—Lo estoy, hoy pasé un día perfecto con Dean –Su padre la observó –Creo que estoy enamorada.

—Tal vez lo estés –admitió.

— ¿Y no lo desapruebas? –sonrió.

—Has durado mucho con él como para ser un capricho –admitió su padre –pero ruego al cielo porque no lo estés de él.

— ¿De quién más lo estaría? –Preguntó.

—De "Eso" El payaso –le sonrió.

—Papá…

—Espera –levantó la mano para que dejara de hablar –Hola –contestó, Ginevra guardó silencio porque era el celular del trabajo el que sonó — ¿Qué? ¿Pero está bien? –Tapó la bocina del celular y la miró preocupado –trae mis llaves Ginny por favor, apúrate –le ordenó, Ginny corrió preocupada, tal vez era una emergencia — ¿Cómo que no lo viste? –Preguntó furioso — ¿Pero no has escuchado el reporte?

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Ginny.

—Draco tuvo un accidente –le informó y se puso la otra manga de la chamarra –se accidento en la motocicleta –le informó a Ginny –Samanta, eres una maldita enfermera, entra a ver si está bien –hizo una pausa –y si están en operación desinféctate y supervisa todo maldita sea.

—Voy contigo –le indicó.

No tardaron en llegar al hospital, su padre iba completamente apresurado, se detuvo al ver la ambulancia.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? –le inquirió a uno de los paramédicos.

—No lo sé –le admitió negando –Yo no estaba en turno, pero dijo Jack que la motocicleta quedó completamente desecha –les dedicó una mirada de disculpa, todos en el hospital sabían que su padre adoraba a Draco como un hijo más.

—Gracias –se alejó preocupado.

—Lo siento Dr. Weasley –le dijo el paramédico que le contestó –a ti también Ginny, sé que es tu ex novio.

— ¿Y Astoria? –Preguntó apresurado.

—Un no le avisan, creo –dijo el hombre.

—Ahora le informo.

Caminaron aprisa hasta recepción, Samanta corrió hasta él, tenía cara preocupada, Ginny la observó y sintió un vació en el pecho, sentía que todo se le movía, en cualquier momento se desmayaría de la angustia, lo sabía.


	9. Tú y Yo

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Noveno capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Y perdón la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 09: Tú y Yo.**

— ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Arthur.

Ginny sintió como si su alma cayera hasta el fondo del abismo de su mismo cuerpo, giró hacia una figura un poco borrosa a causa de las lágrimas.

—Dios mío –gritó.

Su padre volteó a verla preocupado, Ginny se alejó corriendo y se aventó a los brazos de Draco que iba saliendo cojeando ligeramente, éste la sujetó fuertemente.

— ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Estoy bien, sólo fueron unas cuantas magulladas –la tranquilizó –No tienes que…

Draco se quedó sorprendido y Arthur también, el rubio se quedó quieto, Ginny lo había besado, lo sujetó por las mejillas y lo besó con vehemencia.

—Ginny –susurró.

—Eres un tonto –lo golpeó –Casi me matas de la angustia.

El chico parpadeo un par de veces aun sorprendido y confundido por el hecho, se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla, la sujetó contra él, pensando que el beso sólo había sido causa de la preocupación, de la desesperación, que lo alejaría y le daría una bofetada por su atrevimiento, pero se tranquilizó cuando Ginny rodeo su cuello.

—Te amo –susurró la pelirroja al separarse un poco.

—Ginny –contestó él sorprendido por la afirmación.

—Sabía que no era de Dean de quien estabas enamorada –informó su padre interrumpiendo la escena –ahora si me permiten, tú tienes que regresar a que te revisen.

—Estoy bien –contestó Draco –Estoy mejor ahora –observó a Ginny.

—Sé que ella te hace sentir mejor Draco, pero tienes que hacerte unos estudios para ver si realmente son sólo magulladuras.

—Pero…

—Papá tiene razón –acarició su mejilla –por favor –suplicó, Draco la observó y suspiró antes de aceptar.

—Serán exámenes de rutina, después podrás irte si está todo bien –le calmó Arthur.

—De acuerdo –sonrió él.

Ginevra esperó paciente junto a su padre, que no podía evitar sonreír al verla.

—No digas nada –lo señaló cuando sonrió y abrió la boca.

—Pero Ginny, cariño –sonrió.

—Sé que eres muy feliz por lo que pasó hace unos minutos –lo miró severa.

—Sí, soy muy feliz.

—No lo entiendo –suspiró Ginny –Al inicio del día, me sentía tan distraída, tan mal, por pasar la noche con Draco, y cuando se lo dije a Dean, y se tranquilizó, me sentí feliz, enamorada de él como nunca antes –murmuró Ginevra y observó a su padre que había perdido la sonrisa.

—Cariño, lo que tu sentiste esta mañana, fue amor, te diste cuenta que en realidad disfrutabas estar con Draco, de su cercanía, confesarlo sólo te hizo sentir mejor, pero no amas a Dean.

—Eso lo sé ahora –dijo ella.

[O]

—Creo que debimos ir a casa –razonó el padre de Ginny.

—Vamos papá –se quejó ella.

—Bien, confió en que podrás cuidarlo bien, si ocurre algo, por favor, me llamas inmediatamente –le ordenó.

—De acuerdo –sonrió.

—Te quiero –besó su frente –toma –le dio unas cuantas libras –por si se te ofrece algo –dijo y subió al auto.

Ginny entró a la casa de Draco, él estaba sentado en el sofá, se agarró las costillas para estirarse por el remoto.

—Espera –lo regañó ella con un sonrisa –yo te lo doy.

—Gracias –sonrió cuando lo puso en su mano.

—De nada –se sentó junto a él — ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No lo sé, no hay nada –admitió apenado.

—Papá me dejó un poco de dinero –sonrió.

—Oh nada de eso –se quiso poner de pie pero Ginny lo detuvo.

—Draco, no puedes moverte mucho –lo reprendió.

—Creo que exageras, es sólo que quiero sacar mi billetera –le indicó.

—Yo te ayudo –se acercó a él e introdujo su mano a la bolsa de sus pantalones.

—No, creo que no es buena idea –expresó tragando saliva estruendosamente.

—Pervertido –le sonrió y besó su mejilla –pagaré yo con lo que me dejó papá…

—No voy a dejar que pagues –frunció el ceño.

—El repartidor no sabrá que es mi dinero, pudiste darme dinero para pagar.

—Pero yo sabré que no es cierto –señaló molesto.

—Cuando puedas sacar tu billetera me pagarás –sonrió y fue por el teléfono.

—Bien, pero así jamás me dejarás moverme de este sofá.

—Claro que te moverás, pero no a cada rato, por cierto ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Lo que sea –le sonrió.

—Pediré pizza –llamó y ordenó sin quitarle la vista de encima –Deja de verme así –se quejó y caminó hasta él y se sentó.

—No puedo –se acercó a ella.

— ¿Por qué no? –Le sonrió.

—Simplemente, no puedo creer que estés aquí, conmigo –la besó.

—Debe ser la pizza –le sonrió.

—Es muy pronto y no me gusta que me trates como a un inválido –Se quejó.

—Claro, te encanta que te mime –le sacó la lengua divertida.

Ginny abrió la puerta esperando al repartidor, pero la hicieron a un lado violentamente.

— ¡Draco! –Gritó Astoria completamente histérica — ¿Estás bien? –Se hincó frente a él y lo revisó del rostro.

—Quítate la playera –le ordenó.

—Oye, oye –la detuvo –ya estuve en el hospital –la observó confundido.

—Ya lo sé, no fuiste bueno para avisarme –lo reprendió.

—Bueno, en realidad no le avisé a nadie.

— ¿Y qué hace la hija del Dr. Weasley aquí? –lo observó severa.

—Bueno, Samanta les avisó que había tenido un pequeño accidente en la moto…

— ¡Pequeño Accidente! –Gritó –Eres un insensato Draco, la moto está desecha, es un verdadero milagro que estés vivo.

 _—Tampoco soy un santo_ –Dijo una voz conocida junto a Ginny, ésta volteo y se topó con Orión, le sonrió divertida.

—No le encuentro la gracia a esto estúpida –se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.

— ¿Me hablas a mí? –le prestó atención ya que hablaba en voz baja con Orión.

—Claro que sí –frunció el ceño y cuando llegó hasta ella, la abofeteó.

— _Vaya, y eso que no le han dicho que volvieron_ –bromeó Orión.

—Basta –Expresó Draco sujetándola fuertemente.

— ¡Es muy serio Draco! –Contestó –Has estado entrando y saliendo del hospital porque has…

—Ya me hice los dichosos exámenes –informó serio.

— ¿En serio? –Se acercó y lo besó feliz –por fin hiciste caso.

—Lo hice porque Ginny me lo pidió.

—Claro, pero según recuerdo ella prefería suicidarse antes de pedírtelo.

—Bueno –contestó Draco nervioso y la observó.

—Volvimos –contestó por él Ginevra y observó la sonrisa en el rostro de Draco.

— ¿Cómo? –Preguntó.

—Bueno, cuando Sam nos avisó que se había accidentado, supe que no quería perderlo, y… lo besé, nos besamos y bueno, hemos vuelto, a menos que él no esté de acuerdo –Astoria volteo a ver a Draco.

—Lo siento –se disculpó el rubio.

—Cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que tenías novio y…

—Sé lo que te dije, y en ese momento fue real, lo que te digo ahora es real.

—Es mejor que me vaya –salió de la casa, Ginny suspiró y rodeo el cuello de Draco.

—Te besaría pero ella ya te besó –sonrió.

—Me besaste antes de que ella me besara.

—Tienes razón –se acercó y unió sus labios a los de él de forma suave.

— _Ahí viene el de la comida_ –indicó serio Orión.

— ¿No eres un voyeur o sí? –le preguntó la pelirroja.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! –Gritó Draco.

—Ni siquiera hablo contigo –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Entonces? –investigó sorprendido.

—Con tu adorable hermano –volvió a besarlo.

—Disculpen –interrumpió el repartidor.

—Claro –se disculpó Draco –y ya que estoy de pie le sonrió –podré pagar yo.

—Claro –sonrió ella.

Draco tomó la caja de pizza y pagó, Ginny esperó tontamente a que Orión entrara a la casa y cerró la puerta, Draco la observó curioso.

— ¿Qué? –Investigó con una tonta sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué esperaste para cerrar la puerta? –Curioseó.

—No querías que dejara a tu hermano afuera –le explicó.

—Claro que no –se burló –pero pensé que él podía atravesar muros, no pensé que las puertas fueran su excepción.

—No te burles –murmuró Ginny mordiéndose el labio.

—Es que pensé que los fantasmas no tenían debilidades, ahora veo que las puertas lo son.

— ¡Oh Cállate! –se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Espera, harás que tire la pizza.

— ¿Te importa más la pizza? –interrogó.

—Tienes razón, no me importa más la pizza –la aventó y rodeo la cintura de su ahora novia.

—Nos quedaremos sin cenar –musitó.

—No me importa.

—Pediremos comida china entonces –lo besó.

— _Pero si se salvó_ –comentó Orión riendo.

— ¡Tú también cállate! –pidió la chica.

— _Creo que es mejor que ustedes se queden solos_ –sonrió – _tienen que hablar_.

—Creí que no podías moverte –comentó Ginevra.

—Creí que te dije que exagerabas ¿no? –preguntó.

—Te amo –le repitió

—Te Amo –la besó

— ¿Qué? –Preguntó ella.

—Es sólo que extrañaba tanto tenerte junto a mí, de esta manera –hizo su cabello hacia atrás -Ginny, te amo tanto, no sé en qué momento comencé a amarte con tanta necesidad.

—Draco –le sonrió y acarició las mejillas del chico que le devolvió el gesto y se besaron.

Ella levantó la pizza del suelo y como lo había dicho Orión, había sobrevivido a la caída, se sentaron en la sala y cenaron mientras veían televisión

—Deja de verme de esa manera, sé que es increíble por la manera en la que me comportaba contigo, pero acéptalo –lo miró –no me iré de tu lado a menos que me lo pidas tú.

—Jamás voy a pedírtelo –Ginny cruzó las piernas y se acercó a Draco –te amo tanto.

Draco la tomó del cuello y la acercó para besarla, mientras le rodeaba el cuello de él.

—Pondré esto en el fregadero –se alejó.

—Te ayudo –dijo él tomando la caja y poniéndose de pie.

—En verdad creo que no deberías abusar, no creo que estés muy bien como para andar para allá y para acá.

—Es sólo una caja de cartón –la sujetó de la cintura.

—Bien –cedió.

Ella acomodó las cosas para que no quedara un desastre, sabía que el día siguiente tendría mucha flojera de arreglar aquél desorden, no es que estuviera desordenada la casa, todo lo contrario.

—Me agrada tenerte aquí –dijo Draco sonriendo.

—Lo sé –contestó Ginny sin decir más.

—Estás muy rara –la sujetó por los hombros.

—Es sólo que estoy preocupada por ti –admitió.

—No fue nada malo Ginny, estoy bien.

—Astoria y los de la ambulancia dijeron que la moto fue pérdida total.

—El seguro cubrirá los gastos –sonrió.

—Draco, a eso no me refiero ¿cómo fue el accidente? –Draco se puso rígido y observó a otro lado.

—Fue muy rápido –murmuró apresurado.

—Orión me dijo que gracias a él no te paso nada Draco.

—Ginny, deja de preocuparte, fue sólo un accidente, nadie está exento de un accidente vial, aunque vayas caminando.

—En eso tienes razón –aceptó más tranquila.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte –la besó.

Ginny rodeo el cuello de su novio, este a su vez, la sujetó de la cintura.

—Aquí no –murmuró Ginny agitada cuando el beso se había vuelto más intenso.

—Tienes razón –le sonrió y la besó, después la alzó y subió con ella en brazos hasta su cuarto.

[O]

Ginevra giró hasta Draco cuando este acarició su espalda desnuda, le sonrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó al verlo serio.

—Es sólo que no hubiese creído que estaríamos así aunque me lo hubiesen dicho.

—Bueno, ciertamente yo tampoco –admitió –si no te hubieses accidentado esta noche tal vez yo… —se quedó callada al recordar los planes que tenía con Dean.

— ¿Tal vez tú qué? –cuestionó.

—Tengo hambre –se sentó a la orilla de la cama y ubicó su ropa.

—Claro –expresó Draco bajando el rostro.

—No, por favor no te pongas así –indicó observándolo.

—Gin, así comenzaste a comportarte cuando terminamos, acabamos de volver y…

—Después de despertar contigo hoy… mi papá dice que descubrí que realmente te amo, pero no me sentía así, me sentía culpable y… le dije a Dean lo que pasó.

— ¡Pero no pasó nada esta mañana! –Exclamó molesto –Sólo dormimos.

—Lo sé, pero me sentía tan culpable de haberle sido infiel a Dean y… cuando se comportó tan comprensivo yo…

—Basta, no quiero oírlo – se giró.

—No puedo creer que Dean sea más tolerante que tú.


	10. Te amo, Realmente lo hago

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Décimo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Y perdón la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Te amo, Realmente lo hago.**

—Y yo no puedo creer que me hables de él Ginevra –se puso de pie con un gesto de dolor –he tolerado escuchar mucho de él, de cómo te hace feliz y de cómo… —se quedó callado –de cómo lo amas a él

—Creo que mejor me voy –informó Ginny poniéndose de pie –al parecer nosotros sólo… podemos pelear.

—No –la detuvo –por favor.

—Draco, te dije que te amo, y en realidad lo hago, pero no quieras que vaya corriendo a decirle a Dean que lo nuestro terminó cuando hace unas horas…

—Le dijiste que lo amabas –completó.

—No, no le he dicho que lo amo, jamás se lo he dicho, te lo he dicho más veces a ti en este tiempo que a él en todo lo que llevamos de salir.

Draco la observó sorprendido, así que Ginny sólo le había dicho a él que lo amaba.

— ¿Hace unas horas qué? –volvió a preguntar.

—No me hagas decírtelo –le suplicó.

—Nada de secretos Ginevra Weasley –indicó Draco serio.

—Si yo te digo, tú tendrás que decirme porque te accidentaste.

—Me quedé dormido mientras iba a ver a Astoria a su casa – exteriorizó sin dejar de verla a los ojos –tu turno.

—Le prometí que lo haría con él –Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró –Ya te lo dije, después de que le dije lo que pasó entre nosotros, él fue tan comprensible, tan lindo y fue perfecta la tarde, me sentía tan enamorada –Draco observaba a otro lado evitando el contacto con los ojos de Ginny –pero… Draco veme por favor.

—No puedo –explicó serio.

— ¡Te amo! ¡Ahora sé que te amo a ti y a nadie más!

—Ginny…

— ¡He hecho el amor contigo Draco Malfoy! –Le recordó –he estado contigo como con ningún otro, te amo, realmente te amo y tú dudas que lo hago.

— ¿Y si nunca me hubiese accidentado? –La miró molesto –jamás te hubieses dado cuenta de que me amas ¿no?

—Draco –susurró Ginny completamente sorprendida.

—Tal vez todo lo que estás sintiendo ahora por mí es lástima y sólo eso ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Ginevra, no soy el estúpido que crees que soy, sé que si no me hubiese pasado nada hoy, tú el día de mañana estarías con Dean, siendo su mujer y no la mía, no soy tan idiota.

—Pero pasó hoy –lo miró –fui tuya y no de él.

— ¿Y qué pasará mañana que lo veas? –investigó.

—Nada, no pasará nada –se acercó a él y lo abrazó

—Necesito un poco de agua.

Draco se puso sus bóxer y bajó a la cocina, Ginny se sentó en la cama y se quedó pensativa ¿Por qué actuaría Draco de esa forma? Él jamás se hubiese puesto así, por muy molesto que estuviera, algo raro estaba pasando.

— ¿Draco? –Aclaró entrando a la cocina — ¿Qué haces ahí? –averiguó y fue hasta él

—No soporto el dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Y metiendo la cabeza a la nevera se te quitará? –indagó molesta.

—Siempre funciona –se encogió de hombros.

—Ven, papá me dio unas pastillas para el dolor, después regresaremos a la cama.

—Lo mejor es que duerma en el sofá –gruñó.

—Eso debiste hacerlo la vez pasada que me quedé –le sonrió.

Ginny lo convenció de volver a la cama, esperó hasta que se quedara dormido por completo, despertó cerca de las siete de la mañana, abrió con pereza los ojos, pero se levantó sobresaltada cuando vio la figura de una persona vestida de negro caminar por el pasillo rumbo al piso de abajo.

Se puso de pie, se colocó la playera y bajó rápidamente, se asomó al jardín y vio la figura cruzar al patio de los vecinos

— ¿Qué has visto? –curioseó Draco junto a ella.

—Me asustaste –se quejó un poco agitada por el susto.

—Nunca habías sido curiosa respecto a lo sobrenatural –le recordó.

— ¿Tienes hambre? –Inquirió haciéndolo sonreír.

—Hace tanto que no preparas mi desayuno –le comentó.

—Hace mucho, que entre tú y yo había cierta distancia a la que ayer le pusimos un gran puente –besó su barbilla.

—Te Amo –acarició su cabello –me has hecho inmensamente feliz al estar conmigo Ginny.

—Yo estoy feliz de estar contigo de nuevo.

Gin y Draco tuvieron una mañana tranquila, desayunaron, se ducharon y se quedaron en el sofá mirando televisión, aunque se distraían la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que se besaban intensamente, hacía tanto que no estaban juntos de esa manera.

—Por fin me contestas –se quejó Dean.

—Lo siento, dejé el teléfono en el cuarto y…

— ¿En dónde estás? –Preguntó –te recuerdo nuestros planes.

—Sobre eso –miró a Draco y se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –Examinó.

—Dean, sé lo que te dije ayer, pero… cuando llegué a casa, y supe que Draco, que él había tenido un accidente, me aterré.

—Te sigues preocupando por él, lo entiendo.

—No, no entiendes, lo amo –miró a Draco, que le daba la espalda –más que a nada, y bueno, él me dio otra oportunidad.

— ¿Él te dio otra oportunidad? –Preguntó Dean enfurecido.

—La que tenía que ser perdonada esta vez era yo Dean, yo terminé con él por razones que aun no comprendo y la que a pesar de que lo herí al terminarlo, lo humille y traté muy mal, como él no merecía.

— ¿Sabes? Espero que cuando él te bote, recuerdes este día –indicó furioso –y no me busques cuando eso ocurra –le colgó.

Ginny regresó al sofá y se sentó, se recostó sobre el pecho de su ahora oficialmente novio.

—Estás helado –le dijo y frotó su brazo.

[O]

Ginevra despertó cerca de las cuatro treinta de la tarde, buscó a Draco pero no estaba, así que salió al jardín, miró a todos lados, se sentía un poco extraña de nuevo.

—Despertaste –comentó Draco asustándola de nuevo.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre aparecer de la nada ¿no? –sonrió.

—Es lo primero que aprendes –le contestó y volvió adentro.

— ¿Lo primero que aprendes? –Ginny lo siguió confundida.

—Te ves hermosa –acarició su mejilla.

—Deberías usar un suéter, estás helado.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Deberíamos ir con papá –lo observó –para que te prescriba algo por si vuelve el dolor de cabeza.

—Tienes razón, iré por mi chaqueta y…

—No, no, dejarás la moto, la otra quedó hecha añicos, iremos en tren

—Pero…

—Hazlo por mí –le pidió la pelirroja.

—Por ti moriría e iría al infierno –la besó –iré por mi chaqueta.

[O]

Caminaron hasta el subterráneo, ella observó a todas las personas, y más detalladamente a Draco, estaba serio y veía a la nada.

— _¿Sabes que está muerto verdad?_ –volteo asustada al ver a Orión.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó sin aire.

— _El niño al que le sonríes_ –le dijo – _sabes que está muerto_.

—Bueno, no sé distinguirlos aún.

— _La señora de rojo puede verlo a él y a mí_ –la señaló discretamente –Y _la niña detrás de aquel señor, lo está dibujando, no eres la única que puede._

—Sí, algo me decía que no era tan especial como para ser la única.


	11. Ten Miedo de lo Que Soy

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Undécimo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Y perdón la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Ten Miedo de lo Que Soy.**

 _—Hay más gente que puede vernos._

—Bueno, como se ensañan en algunas pocas…

— _Tienes razón en eso –_ sonrió _–pero al final de cuentas, también pueden vernos, o escucharnos, eso es lo que importa, sólo lo hacemos por diversión, este lado es un poco incómodo, no se puede hacer mucho_.

— ¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotros? –cuestionó observándolo seria.

— _Ninguna, pero sólo es diversión, no tenemos permitido dañar a inocentes._

—Yo no soy ninguna inocente ¿cierto? ¿Estoy fichada o algo así? –sonrió.

— _Tampoco podemos decirles todo, lo siento, son las reglas, y créeme que de este lado las reglas son más estrictas que de tu lado._

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa con lo que Orión le había dicho, caminaba tomada de la mano de Draco, todos los observaron, en el hospital sabían que ellos habían tenido una relación, que habían terminado y que no se llevaron muy bien después de la ruptura, se enteraron que él salía con Astoria, y ahora era más que obvio que los miraban confundidos y extrañados ¿todo había cambiado tanto en una sola noche?

—Me alegra que lleguen temprano –murmuró Arthur al verlos.

—Hola –saludó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento cariño, pero he estado tan ocupado el día de hoy.

— ¿Por qué? –investigó extrañada.

—Por el accidente –murmuró Draco y se alejó de ellos.

— ¿Accidente? –averiguó la chica, observó a Draco confundida y después a su padre.

—Hubo un accidente anoche, cerca de las 3 de la mañana, murieron 15 personas y unas más están heridas.

— ¿Salió en las noticias? –Curioseó confundida.

—Aun no, están esperando el reporte, para no alarmar a la población

— ¿Cómo lo supo? –cuestionó Ginevra.

—Tal vez prestó atención en la entrada –le sonrió –iré a hacer la resonancia.

—Claro –se sentó.

[O]

Levantó el rostro de la revista que estaba leyendo, sabía que su padre iba a tomarse la revisión de Draco con sumo cuidado, si con los pacientes normales hacía un buen trabajo, con Draco lo haría mejor, así que por eso no se preocupó al tener media hora de espera.

Se puso de pie y siguió a la chica que había pasado un poco apresurada, no la vio muy bien, pero creyó que se trataba de Pansy, subió hasta el techo del hospital.

—No pensarás en suicidarte ¿no es así? –bromeó Ginny.

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy del todo muerta?_ –giró hasta ella.

—Bien, pensaba que podíamos arreglar nuestras diferencias ¿sabes? Tenías razón, volví con él.

— _¿Y por qué razones volviste con él?_ –Investigó — _¿Por qué_ _lo amas_ _o porque te dio lástima?_

—Yo jamás he sentido lástima por él –se encogió de hombros la pelirroja –si hubiese sentido lástima, jamás me hubiese comportado con él como lo hice.

— _O tal vez es la razón por la que volviste con él ¿no?_

—Recuerdo que dijiste que a él lo espiabas –sonrió la chica viva.

— _No los observé mientras lo hacían ayer, si eso te deja tranquila._

— ¿Estás enamorada de él? –inquirió observándola de una forma seria.

— _Desde que lo vi_ –admitió.

—Bueno…

— _¡No estoy muerta!_ –gritó molesta.

—De acuerdo, pero tomando en cuenta que flotas, atraviesas muros y él no puede verte, me hace pensar que lo estás.

— _Me adherí a él_ –susurró.

— ¿Te adheriste a él? –averiguó confundida Ginny.

— _Se refiere a que cuando vio a Draco, la atracción que sintió por él la unió de alguna manera_ –murmuró Orión a sus espaldas.

— _¡No soy como Blaise!_ –gruñó Pansy.

— _Sé que no eres como Blaise Pansy, pasé mucho tiempo con él, estaba envenenado por la venganza, tú no._

—No entiendo nada ¿saben? –se burló.

— _Fue hace un año_ –explicó Pansy – _estoy internada en este hospital en coma, tu padre me atiende._

— ¿Mi padre? –frunció el ceño incrédula la mujer.

— _La casa donde actualmente vive Draco, era la casa en donde yo y otras tres personas vivíamos, si es que se le puede llamar vivir a eso, estábamos secuestradas, algo así como la trata de blancas, los huesos que encontraron ahí, es de algunas mujeres que estuvieron antes que nosotras, hubo un accidente y terminé en coma._

— ¿Cómo conociste a Draco? –Ginny se sentó para que si le decía una sorpresa no cayera.

— _Lo vi llegar un día al hospital a visitar a tu_ _padre_ –se cruzó de brazos – _me pareció el chico más guapo que jamás había visto en el hospital en todo el tiempo que tenía rondando los pasillos y sin proponérmelo pasó, cuando él se fue del hospital, me desvanecí y aparecí junto a él, estaba en el baño de tu casa y se miraba atentamente, recitaba que tenía que soportar un poco más._

— ¿Soportar qué? –curioseó.

— _Verte, que tenía que dejarte ser feliz así no lo fuera él, que no podía arruinar tu felicidad, a donde quiera que él se movía, aunque no quisiera, me halaba hasta él, me adherí a él._

—Pero dijiste que estabas buscando a alguien ¿a quién?

— _No puedo decirte_ –murmuró.

— _No puedes decirle eso tampoco_ –expresó Orión.

— _Tienes que cuidarlo Ginny_ –la observó y luego a Orión – _Tienes que tener miedo a lo que es, a lo que se está convirtiendo._

— _Pansy_ –el tono de Orión fue severo y después la chica desapareció.

—Dime a que se refería Orión –comentó preocupada — ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Draco? –su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza que comenzaba a dolerle el pecho.

— _No puedo decirte Ginevra_ –bajó el rostro – _Las reglas son las reglas_.

—Pero tú si sabes que le ocurre ¿cierto?

— _He estado protegiendo a mi hermano desde que no pude cruzar, antes y aun ahora que está un poco más complicado._

— ¿Por qué está complicado? –Orión suspiró.

— _Hay cargos de este lado Ginny, cuando eres tú el que decide no cruzar, se te da un encargo, él mío es vigilar que los otros como Pansy no violen las reglas._

—Pero Pansy dijo que estaba buscando a alguien.

— _Ella está a cargo de Draco porque se adhirió a él_ –la tranquilizó.

—Pero dijo que tenía que cuidarnos a los dos –recordó.

— _Tienes que cuidar a la persona a la cual te adheriste_ –la miró – _pero tienes que velar por la seguridad de quien ese alguien quiera proteger más que a su propia vida, por eso Pansy tiene que protegerte a ti, porque mantenerte a ti a salvo, está manteniendo la vida de Draco a salvo._

—Estuvo a punto de morir, Orión –le recordó.

— _No puedo decirte más, pero Pansy ya lo hizo, ten cuidado con él._

— ¿Estás diciendo que tu hermano es peligroso para mí? –se puso de pie furiosa.

— _No, tienes que cuidarlo a él, tener cuidado con él en el término que puede ocurrirle alguna cosa, se está volviendo algo que puede influir en el balance para perjudicarlo._

— ¿Por qué? –inquirió.

—Por qué ¿qué?

La chica pelirroja volteo asustada, Draco la miraba completamente confundido.

— ¿Terminaron de revisarte? –indagó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, creo que si ¿Qué haces aquí arriba y sola?

—No estaba sola –caminó hasta él y lo besó.

—Es cierto, es un hospital, el mejor lugar para amigos imaginarios ¿no?

—Algo de eso –se burló ella –hablaba con Orión y era complicado hacer eso abajo, todos me verían como si estuviera loca.

—Deberías ir entonces a la iglesia –le indicó al oído –todos gozan de hablar solos y a nadie parece importarles que hablen a la nada.

—En la iglesia hablan con Dios –se rió la pelirroja.

—Ellos hablan al aire, tú al menos hablaras a un fantasma –se alejó –Es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Claro.

Bajaron y se dirigieron a la casa de Draco, todo estaba tranquilo, como siempre, pero Ginny estaba preocupada por todo, por la plática con Orión y Pansy, por las cosas raras que veía en la casa de Draco. Algo no estaba bien en esa casa.


	12. ¿Realmente Sabes Quién Soy?

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Duodécimo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Y perdón la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: ¿Realmente Sabes Quién Soy?**

—Te estoy hablando –dijo su padre atrayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

—Perdón ¿qué decías? –lo observó.

—Sé que estás muy enamorada de Draco, pero deberías dejar de pensar en él un momento.

—Antes me decías que debería pensar en él más ¿no? –sonrió.

—Lo sé, me alegra que por fin descubrieras que lo amas a él y no a Dean.

—Lo sé –sonrió –Draco me hace muy feliz, aunque últimamente esté un poco raro conmigo, eso no me gusta.

—Así estabas tú con él cuando…

—Por eso mismo –Ginny jugó con la comida –me da miedo que Draco use esto como su venganza ¿sabes? Que sólo quisiera volver conmigo para que sufriera yo después cuando él me dejara.

—Draco jamás haría eso Ginny –la regañó su padre.

— ¿Entonces dime por qué se comporta así conmigo? –lo miró preocupada y apunto de las lágrimas –se supone que hoy iríamos a cenar con sus padres y él me canceló, de la nada, cuando salimos es tan frío y distante conmigo.

—A veces se tiene que pagar lo que haces cariño –expresó su padre –pero hablaré con él, no dejaré que te haga sufrir.

—Pero lo merezco –se quejó la pelirroja.

—Sí, lo mereces, pero eres mi hija y no dejaré ni que él ni nadie te dañe ¿bien? –Acarició su mejilla y sonrió –iré al hospital.

— ¿Cuándo te dan los resultados de Draco? –inquirió.

—Aún no están listos –expuso poniéndose su chaqueta.

—Hace un mes que los hiciste…

—Lo sé cariño, pero se han enfocado en la gente del accidente, ha sido un caos este mes, pero te prometo que la próxima semana haré que los tengan listos.

—Gracias papá –lo abrazó.

— ¿Tienes planes? –Curioseó su padre.

—Iré a verlo, dijo que no haría nada, que sus padres tenían un asunto importante.

—Bien, suerte con eso entonces.

—Gracias –sonrió emocionada.

La chica se duchó, cuando estuvo lista salió de su casa y fue rumbo a la casa de Draco, la luz de la estancia estaba prendida y se escuchaba ruido de televisión, así que se arregló un poco el cabello, y tocó la puerta. Esperó unos minutos y después volvió a tocar.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? –investigó Draco recargado en la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien? –averiguó.

—Ginny –señaló sorprendido y levantando el rostro.

—Draco –comentó ella — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, bien ¿por qué no lo estaría?

—Bueno, no te ves muy bien, por eso.

—Pero estoy muy bien, en serio, pasa, vamos –la tomó de la mano y la jaló.

Ginny observó a Draco, traía su playera de algodón un tanto más blanca que su piel, tenía el cabello alborotado y los jeans colgaban de sus caderas de un modo descuidado pero lucía atractivo.

— ¿Ya tomaste algo? –investigó ella.

— ¿Tomar qué? ¿Para qué? –la miró.

—Te duele la cabeza ¿cierto? –él sonrió apenado.

—Un poco.

—Eso significa que por esa razón cancelaste nuestra cena.

—Oye… lo siento, no tenía humor de salir de casa y…

—Bueno, me hubieses dicho eso ¿no?

—Tienes razón –sonrió –no es para que te enojes.

—Pensé que tus padres jamás me perdonarían el cómo me comporté contigo durante todo ese tiempo.

—Gin, mis padres saben que a veces las cosas no funcionan del todo bien, pero estamos juntos de nuevo, eso es lo que importa.

—Tal vez para ellos no te merezco –bajó el rostro.

—Tranquila amor –la besó –mis padres son felices de que tu estés conmigo de nuevo, sabían que mi relación con Astoria era más compromiso que otra cosa.

— ¿Compromiso? –él sonrió.

—Bueno, si no podía estar contigo, era normal que estuviera con alguien más –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Te acostaste con ella? –Averiguó Ginny incrédula.

—Sí –giró hasta ella ya que caminaba rumbo a la cocina –sólo era sexo después de todo, nunca le di mucha importancia.

—Draco –expresó dolida –te acostaste con ella amándome a mí.

—Ginevra –Draco regresó hasta ella –no me iba a quedar en celibato por veinte años en los que tú te decidías si me amabas a mí o a Dean, tenía que recuperar mi vida de alguna forma, el sexo era lo más sencillo.

—Jugaste con ella Draco, no te importó Astoria.

—Tú jugaste conmigo, no veo porque te molesta que equilibre el juego.

—Así que era tu plan –dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sí –admitió con una sonrisa dulce como antes –te enamoré de nuevo y cuando estuve muy seguro, completé mi juego –acarició su mejilla –me lastimaste tanto Ginevra Weasley, que me partió el corazón en fragmentos, y ahora te desprecio con cada uno de ellos, y si no viniste hasta aquí, para acostarte conmigo, es mejor que te largues.

La pelirroja lo abofeteó tan fuerte como pudo, hacía una hora le había planteado esa posibilidad a su padre y este le aseguró que Draco no era capaz de algo así, se recargó en el auto y comenzó a llorar, lo merecía, sabía que merecía eso por haberse comportado así con él, pero le dolía tanto, lo amaba, más que a nada, por esa razón Pansy ya no se preocupaba por ella, por cuidarla, Draco no la amaba más.

—Ginny –comentó su padre al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué ocurre papá? –Curioseó controlando el llanto.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? –Examinó — ¿sabes? No importa, ¿estás con Draco?

—Estoy afuera de su casa, apunto de irme ¿por qué?

—Necesito que vengan al hospital ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy revisando sus resultados.

— ¿Y? –Averiguó.

—Ginny, cariño… —su padre hizo una pausa antes de continuar –Tiene un tumor cerebral –finalizó.

El mundo se le movió tan aprisa que se cayó, las lágrimas volvieron, tomó el teléfono de nuevo y lo puso en su oído.

— ¿Él lo sabe? –preguntó.

—No –expuso su papá –No hay manera de que lo sepa.

— ¿Planeas operarlo de emergencia? –cuestionó seria.

—No Ginny, no es removible el tumor.

— ¿Qué?

—El tumor ha cubierto el 88% de la masa cerebral, no hay forma de removerlo, va a morir.

Ginevra giró hasta la casa, se había puesto de pie con un gran esfuerzo, Draco estaba detrás de ella, mirándola serio, sin ninguna expresión.

—Ahora vamos –colgó al verlo –mi papá quiere que vayamos al hospital.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –acarició su rostro con una tranquilidad y bondad.

—Te amo –gimió y rodeo su cuello de nuevo –no me importa que para ti sólo sea una venganza esto, pero te amo, te amo Draco.

— ¿Qué te dijo tu padre? –interrogó.

—Que teníamos que ir.

—Entonces, no lo hagamos esperar…

—Iremos después, después de todo, vine a estar contigo.

Ginny se pegó al cuerpo desnudo de Draco, se había quedado dormido después del sexo, se veía tranquilo, relajado.

—Me niego a perderte –susurró acariciando su mejilla –no ahora, no después, me niego rotundamente a perderte.

Lo besó suavemente en los labios de nuevo, le era tan complicado aceptar que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo, hubiese podido estar con él más tiempo, pero prefirió humillarlo, maltratarlo, despreciarlo, ahora sabía que las cosas no siempre eran buenas en la vida, a veces tenías que perder lo que más amabas en la vida y superarlo, había perdido a su madre y había superado su partida, pero ahora, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a perder a un hombre que tenía la capacidad de llevarla a los lugares más inexplorados de sus propios sentimientos, que la hacía olvidar un día de invierno con su calor, con sus brazos, iba a perderlo y no quería, pero tampoco quería verlo sufrir, ahora entendía todos los dolores de cabeza y porque esos desvanecimientos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.


	13. A Tu Propio Tiempo

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Capíulo Decimotercero, espero que sea de su agrado. Y perdón la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: A Tu Propio Tiempo.**

—Te ves hermosa –murmuró Draco acariciando su brazo.

—Luces tan guapo dormido –le sonrió.

—Perdón –se disculpó él –perdóname por ser un imbécil Ginny, te amo, te juro que preferiría estar muerto antes que lejos de ti.

—No digas más –lo besó –el que tiene que perdonarme a mí eres tú.

— ¿Qué dijo tu padre? –volvió a insistir.

—Que teníamos que ir, pero no quería dejar tu vecindario sin estar contigo así.

—Te amo –susurró de nuevo e hizo un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –se alarmó.

—No es nada, es sólo que… me duele la cabeza.

—Vamos con mi padre –se incorporó.

—No –la detuvo –no es nada –le sonrió pero sabía que le mentía para no preocuparla –quiero estar contigo aquí, así –la acercó más a él.

—Eres un necio –lo besó.

—Soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra por tenerte Ginevra Weasley.

— ¿Tan feliz eres? –sonrió.

—Tan feliz que podría morir ahora mismo sabiendo que todo es perfecto.

—Tú no vas a morir –le dijo.

—Eso no lo sabes, además… todos moriremos algún día, tarde o temprano ¿lo recuerdas?

—Ve a ducharte –le ordenó.

—Bien –se puso de pie y fue a la ducha.

Ginny se envolvió en las sabanas y respiró el aroma de la almohada de Draco, le gustaba el dulce y delicado aroma del rubio, no podía ser más que su aroma corporal, más que alguna loción o algo.

Saltó cuando vio una sombra pasar en dirección al baño, ese no podía ser su novio.

— ¿Draco? –Preguntó al escuchar un fuerte ruido –Amor ¿estás bien?

La pelirroja fue hasta el baño y abrió la puerta, se golpeó contra el lavamanos al ver a Draco sobre el suelo, corrió hasta su teléfono.

—Señorita –gritó histérica –necesito una ambulancia, es urgente.

—Tranquila Señorita –dijo al otro lado una mujer — ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Mi novio, mi novio está mal, está convulsionando en el piso del baño.

—Ahora mismo envió una ambulancia a su domicilio.

Ginny observó a los paramédicos controlar las violentas convulsiones de Draco, los siguió y fue con él en la ambulancia.

—Todo va a salir bien –dijo uno de los paramédicos.

—Ojalá.

— ¡Ginny que ocurre! –gritó su padre llegando hasta ella.

—Es Draco –sollozó y su padre la abrazó.

—Toma –se quitó su bata y se la puso –no tengo ni que preguntar que hacían cuando ocurrió ¿verdad? –la observó.

— ¡Papá! –Lo reprendió –él iba a ducharse y…

—Cariño –la sujetó de los hombros –estás desnuda sólo cubriéndote con una sábana, no se necesita ser un genio para adivinar que pasó.

[O]

— _Todo esto es tú culpa Ginevra Weasley._

Ginny brincó asustada al escuchar su nombre, vio a Pansy frente a ella, desvió la mirada para ver si Draco se encontraba bien.

—No sé de qué hablas –comentó aturdida.

— _Que todo esto no estaría pasándole si no fuera por tu culpa._

—Pansy, sé más clara, porque no sé a qué te refieres.

— _Todos tenemos nuestro propio tiempo, tú estás viviendo tiempo que no deberías, a eso me refiero, ¡Tú deberías estar muerta Ginevra Weasley!_

— _¡Pansy!_ –Gritó Orión, que estaba junto a su hermano – _no puedes hacer esto._

— _Sé que no puedo Orión, pero ella tiene que saber que todo lo que le está pasando a Draco es por su culpa, ella lo provocó al alterar el orden establecido._

—En serio no sé de qué está hablando –se defendió con Orión.

— _Que tu debiste morir aquél día en el Río Anker, pero no lo hiciste, porque Orión hizo que Draco interviniera, lo hizo volver por algo que no había olvidado y permitió que lo viera alguien que no estaba permitido para verlo, hizo que Draco te salvara, pero alteró todo, alguien debió morir ese día y nadie lo hizo, eso es lo que ocurre_

—Pero yo morí por unos segundos y…

— _Eso no es suficiente, no sólo se necesita un equilibro en el terreno espiritual, no se enterró a nadie, hay un inmenso desequilibrio, todo debió ser en su propio tiempo, pero no, todo el balance ha estado desequilibrado por casi tres años Ginevra, la tierra está reclamando lo que por derecho le pertenece ¿y sabes? Está reclamando a aquel que no permitió tener lo que tiene derecho._

—Así que tiene que morir Draco por haber alterado el equilibrio.

— _Es algo más complicado que eso_ –dijo Orión haciendo que Pansy lo observara.

— _¿Qué es más complicado que eso?_ –preguntó Pansy preocupada.

— _No puedo decirles, pero restablecer el balance ya no es ninguna opción, se logrará ese balance, no importa que pase, quien de los dos sea, se recuperará porque así está marcado que suceda._

[O]

— ¿Qué me pasó? –Preguntó Draco al notar las máquinas.

—Comenzaste a convulsionar y me asusté, así que hablé a emergencias.

—Oh –expresó serio.

— ¿Ya había pasado antes? –él se encogió de hombros apenado.

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! –exclamó furiosa Ginny.

—No le presté mucha importancia…

—Sí, ya lo noté, Draco, si le hubieses dicho a mi padre…

—Él te hubiese dicho a ti que ocurría conmigo, Ginny, intenté que tu padre te dejara en paz conmigo, no quería que estuvieras junto a mí por lástima y ahora es lo único que puedo creer.

—Jamás estaría contigo por lástima Draco, te amo, te amo como jamás en mi vida pensé que amaría a alguien ¿lo escuchas? Estoy aquí sí, porque me preocupas, pero más que nada porque te amo Draco Malfoy.

—Te Amo Ginevra –le sonrió y la tomó de las manos –luces hermosa con la bata. Dr. Weasley –bromeó.

—Bueno, ciertamente es lo único que tengo puesto –le sonrió coqueta.

—Es un hospital Gin –le recordó –aunque realmente tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo para siempre.

—Vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

—Eso lo sé –Draco la tomó del cuello y la acercó a él para besarla.

—Espero no interrumpirlos –señaló Arthur entrando al cuarto, Astoria entró después.

—No interrumpes nada –contestó Ginny y le sonrió a Draco.

—No podemos aquí, aunque quisiera.

—Conoces un lugar donde si puedes –indicó Astoria enarcando una ceja al verlo y después una mueca incómoda al notar que Ginevra sólo tenía puesta la bata de su padre –bueno, sólo pueden subirse ambas batas y listo –expresó molesta.

—Lo hacíamos salvajemente cuando me vinieron las convulsiones –se encogió de hombros.

—No es verdad –informó Ginny al ver la sonrisa de su padre –ya habíamos terminado eso.

—De acuerdo, comprendo que ya tienen relaciones, no me molesta –explicó él.

— ¿En serio? –ella lo observó.

—Con él no, Dean es otra cosa Ginevra.

—Bien, con Dean jamás pasó.

—Menos mal, porque pensé que sí.

—No, sólo con Draco, recuerdo aquella noche después de conocer a sus padres por primera vez cuando tú saliste por trabajo, fue en mi habitación y…

—Ya basta –señaló su padre frunciendo el ceño –tampoco es como que te pidiera descripción.

—Dr. Weasley –habló una enfermera –Se le necesita de urgencia.

—Ahora voy –le informó –volvemos en cuanto nos desocupemos.

—Bien, aquí seguiré con él –miró a Astoria retadoramente, él era de ella ahora.


	14. La Muerte Camina Alrededor

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Capítulo Decimocuarto, espero que sea de su agrado. Y perdón la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: La Muerte Camina Alrededor.**

Tal vez hacía un poco, Draco podía ser de Astoria, después de todo, ellos habían pasado a una relación más formal y seria que la que solían tener, como lo había dicho hacia unos minutos, el único encuentro cercano sexual que había tenido con Draco había sido aquel, hasta que por fin se había entregado completamente a él aquella noche de su accidente.

— ¿Por qué les mentiste? –Preguntó Draco sacándola de su ensoñación.

— ¿Qué? –investigó.

— ¿Por qué les mentiste? Esa vez no pasó nada entre nosotros.

—Si Blaise no hubiese interrumpido ¿dirías lo mismo? –Él se quedó callado.

—Tienes razón, si él no me hubiese distraído… tú y yo lo hubiésemos hecho esa noche –admitió –pero esa no es la razón por la cual le mentiste a tu padre y a Astoria.

—Bueno, no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que ella te tuvo primero de esa manera –admitió –quiero que piense que tú eres mío desde mucho antes.

—Ginevra –la reprendió –he sido tuyo desde antes de eso, es sólo que nunca quisiste darte cuenta de eso, hasta ahora.

—Te amo –lo besó.

—Yo te amo a ti, Ginevra Weasley –la acercó a él y la besó apresuradamente.

—Ustedes sí que aprovechan su tiempo solos –indicó Astoria en la puerta.

— ¿Y mi padre?

—Dijo que viniera yo y le dijera a Draco que es lo que ocurre.

— ¿Y qué es lo que me ocurre? –Curioseó él.

—Tienes un tumor cerebral que abarca el 88% de tu masa cerebral –dijo sin inquietarse un segundo –por eso son los dolores fuertes de cabeza y las pérdidas de conocimiento por largos y cortos periodos de tiempo.

—Pero…

—Es terminal, el tumor se desarrolló demasiado rápido como para frenarlo, no hay nada que hacer por ti, salvo darte una calidad de vida por el tiempo necesario.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? –Miró a Astoria.

—Tres meses máximo, pero con la velocidad que se ha ido consumiendo a tu cerebro, en mi opinión personal, no serán más de tres semanas.

—Gracias –expresó serio.

—Te daremos de alta mañana, no hay nada que hacer y ocupas el lugar de alguien que tal vez si pueda sobrevivir.

Astoria salió del cuarto, dejó a Draco completamente serio, no había sido la mejor manera de darle esa noticia, tal vez para ella también era duro y prefirió tratarlo como un desconocido el cual no tiene salvación.

—Eso fue lo que te dijo tu padre cuando te encontré llorando –murmuró después de un rato.

—Sí –admitió Ginny.

—Me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras tú, en lugar de llevarme a mi casa y que te despidieras de mí de esa forma.

—Draco…

—Ya te despediste ¿no es así? –La miró –ahora vete Ginevra.

—No me voy a ir de aquí.

— ¡Pues entonces no te vayas! ¡Pero yo no quiero verte! Así que ronda en el hospital, pero no cerca de mí.

— ¿Por qué te estás comportando así?

—Odio que la lástima sea lo que mueva a las personas.

— ¡No fue lástima! –Gritó Ginny –Te amo, estoy contigo por eso.

— ¿Te acostaste conmigo por amor? –La miró –se honesta Ginevra, te acostaste conmigo esta noche porque me amabas, o porque tomaste la decisión de acostarte conmigo por lo que tu padre te dijo, dime que fuiste mía hace horas porque querías ser mía y no porque pensaras que podía ser la última vez en la que pudiésemos estar juntos, dímelo –le pidió.

—Por qué te amo –lo miro directamente a los ojos –siempre que he estado contigo es porque quiero estar contigo, no porque crea que será la última y voy a probártelo –le dijo molesta y se subió a la cama y lo besó, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sujetó su rostro e hizo el beso apasionado.

—Ginevra es un hospital –expuso Draco.

—No me importa Draco –susurró desde sus labios –quiero ser tuya ahora –volvió a besarlo.

Draco la sujetó de la cintura y por un minuto dudo, pero terminó atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo respondiendo el beso apasionado que ella le había dado.

Se observaron directamente a los ojos, parecía que brotaban chispas de ellos, había sido un encuentro tan intenso, que les costaría recuperar el aliento.

—Es hora de que… hablemos –Ginny giró hasta la puerta, seguía sentada a horcajadas sobre Draco, se subió la bata y se cubrió.

—Arthur –explicó Draco a un agitado.

—Es una cama de hospital –señaló perturbado por la escena.

—Lo sé, lo sentimos es sólo que…

—Está bien, comprendo que son jóvenes y que bueno, las hormonas aún son más fuertes que sus neuronas.

—Papá –pidió Ginny.

—De acuerdo, les voy a pedir, que se cuiden.

—No –comentó Draco.

— ¿Qué? –Preguntó perturbado Arthur –profanas una cama de hospital y aun así pretendes dejar preñada a mi hija de veintiún años –gruñó.

—Voy a morir –le recordó –no es que quiera dejarla.

—Claro, quieres seguir, quieres trascender con mi hija.

—La amo Arthur y mejor que nadie lo sabes, quería casarme, tener hijos con ella y… no podré porque voy a morir en máximo tres meses, mi ex novia me dice que posiblemente en tres semanas, no sé si es por despecho o real, pero de todos modos voy a morir, quiero que ella tenga más que una foto de mí, más que recuerdos que pueden olvidarse fácilmente.

— ¿Y le preguntaste acaso si quería cargar con tu hijo en el vientre nueve meses?

—No –admitió serio.

—Papá, si yo quisiera cuidarme lo haría, no lo he hecho, no es sólo culpa de él.

—Bien –dijo molesto –pero no pongas en pretexto eso –pidió.

—Es la verdad, tengo mínimo tres semanas –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Eso significan que no saldrán del cuarto? –Cuestionó preocupado.

—Bueno…

— ¡Basta con eso! –exclamó ella.

—Lo siento –expresó él.

—Eres un tonto –sonrió y lo besó.

—Hablemos de lo que ocurre –se paró bien –ahora no estoy aquí como suegro, amigo o lo que sea que somos ahora, sino como doctor.

—Bien Dr. Weasley –sonrió Draco.

—El tumor que detectamos es muy serio, de hecho, me sorprende que Astoria no lo detectara a tiempo en todos los estudios que te estuvimos realizando desde que comenzaste con los síntomas y realmente me siento culpable por eso.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Arthur –explicó Draco.

—Claro que sí, tal vez hubiese…

—Astoria lo dijo, se desarrolló demasiado pronto aunque lo hubieses detectado, los medicamentos tal vez no hubiesen funcionado.

—Pero no me gusta saber que la muerte está caminando alrededor de alguien a quien aprecio –dijo serio –vi a Ginny perder a su madre y no pude hacer algo por ayudarla, no quiero que sea mi culpa esto también.

—No es tu culpa Arthur, te lo repito.

—Todos tenemos un tiempo marcado.

—Algunos vivimos más de la cuenta –musitó Ginny dolida.

— ¿De qué hablas? –inquirió Draco.

La pelirroja esperó a que su padre regresara a sus asuntos en el hospital.

—Te quedaste seria –señaló Draco.

—Lo siento, pero es que… me quedé pensando.

— ¿Pensando tú? –sonrió él intentado liberar un poco la tensión.

—Pansy está enamorada de ti –le comentó.

— ¿La muerta? –inquirió.

—No está muerta, está en coma aquí mismo, pero ese no es el punto, ella me echó en cara que todo lo que te está pasando es mi culpa.

—No, claro que no es tu culpa, lo que está pasando son cosas que tienen que pasar Ginny, eso es lo que pasa, no es culpa de nadie.

— ¿Y si es porque me salvaste aquella vez? –le preguntó haciéndolo meditar.

—Entonces no tendríamos bomberos héroes –le sonrió –si salvar a una persona de la muerte te condena, no habría héroes amor –la tranquilizó.

—Me siento culpable aun así –se recostó en su pecho.

—Todo estará bien Gin –besó la parte superior de su cabeza –todo estará bien, te lo prometo, yo no voy a dejarte.

—Te amo Draco –susurró mientras el sueño le iba ganando poco a poco.


	15. El Precio a Pagar

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Capítulo Decimoquinto, espero que sea de su agrado. Y perdón la tardanza.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: El Precio a Pagar.**

Ginevra se movió incómoda a causa del frío, además, ese sonido rítmico que la llevó a dormirse se había dejado de escuchar, buscó el calor de los brazos de Draco pero a pesar de que este la sostenía junto a su pecho, el frío seguía ahí, helándola lentamente.

—Draco tengo frío –se quejó pero la voz de Draco no se escuchó –Draco –abrió los ojos lentamente y levantó la cabeza para observarlo, estaba tan tranquilo, pero tanta tranquilidad no la tranquilizó – ¡Draco! –gritó aterrada e intentó golpearle el pecho, ¿Por qué no habían ido? ¿Por qué no se habían dado cuenta que él ya no respiraba? Y lo descubrió cuando su mano no pudo llegar hasta el pecho de él, observó el aparato en su dedo, aquél sonido de la maquina era producido por su corazón latiendo, no por el de Draco, el de él había dejado de latir, y tenía que tener tiempo, porque su cuerpo estaba frío, ni siquiera tibio. Estaba frío.

La pelirroja se quitó el aparato de su dedo, golpeo el pecho de su novio repetidamente intentando inútilmente revivirlo.

— ¡Por qué lo hiciste! –le reclamó — ¡Por qué! –Chilló histérica –me prometiste que no me dejarías.

La enfermera encargada de esa ronda la hizo bajarse de la cama para atenderlo, pero al revisarlo, llamó de inmediato al padre de la chica.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupado.

—Falleció –informó.

— ¿Qué? –Interrogó incrédulo –estaba bien por la noche.

—Murió hace más de cuatro horas –dijo la enfermera.

— ¡Cómo demonios no se dieron cuenta! –explotó en rabia.

—El aparato marcaba todo tranquilo Dr. Weasley…

— ¡Está muerto con un demonio! ¿Cómo puede marcar todo tranquilo?

—Fue él –murmuró Ginevra tirada sobre el suelo.

— ¿Cómo que fue él? –la observó.

—Colocó ese maldito aparato en mi dedo, por eso no se dieron cuenta papá.

Arthur salió molesto del cuarto, Ginny sabía que en esos momentos quería estar solo, ella se quedó ahí, mientras pasaban el cuerpo de Draco a una camilla para llevarlo a la morgue.

— _Siempre tenemos un precio que pagar Ginevra Weasley_ –dijo la voz de un hombre en la puerta, estaba vestido de negro – _el alterar el balance trae consecuencias, pero su papel jamás fue el de uno más, ese era el mensaje que debías enviarle_ –le sonrió – _ese es el mensaje que Blaise te dijo que debería llegarle de tu parte_ –le sonrió – _ahora él lo sabe, y no será él quien muera_ –el hombre se desvaneció en un segundo.

— ¡Ginny! –Gritó Draco asustado — ¡Ginny! –la sacudió.

— ¡Draco! –chilló fuertemente.

—Aquí estoy –la tranquilizó –aquí estoy, tranquila.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó al ver sus ojos grises preocupados.

—Yo estoy bien, me preocupas tú ¿tuviste una pesadilla? –besó su frente sudada.

—La peor de todas –las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas y rodeo su cuello.

—Ya, ya, tortolitos, les recuerdo que siguen en un hospital –dijo Arthur entrando al cuarto –ten –le extendió una bolsa a Draco.

—Dime por favor que no son condones –sonrió.

—Metí de contrabando esto, que no te vea Lucy o me mandará notas de rencor por todo un mes –sonrió.

— ¡Genial! –Sonrió –tenía tantas ganas de una de estas –sonrió de nuevo y devoró la dona antes de que Arthur saliera y le devolvió la bolsa.

—Saldrás en un par de horas, compórtense hasta ese momento.

—De acuerdo –sonrió.

—Te ves más feliz –dijo la chica cuando su padre salió.

—Tenerte a mi lado me hace feliz –la besó.

—Tenemos que comportarnos –le recordó.

— ¿Qué soñaste? –interrogó.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber? –observó hacia la ventana.

—Dijiste que habías tenido la peor pesadilla de todas.

—Soñé que morías –explicó seria –soñé que morías sin importarte tu promesa de nunca dejarme.

—Ginny –susurró.

—Necesito hablar con tu hermano –se puso de pie.

— ¿Y quieres que le hable por teléfono? –bromeó.

—No, sé dónde encontrarlo –dijo seria –si mueres no voy a perdonártelo jamás ¿lo escuchas? –lo miró con furia.

—Bien –comentó confundido.

Ginevra caminó hasta la habitación en donde estaba Pansy, se veía pálida, sabía que ese era el mejor lugar para encontrar a Orión, no sabía porque tenía esa idea, pero intentaría eso.

— _Viniste a visitar_ –señaló Pansy desde la cómoda.

—No estoy aquí para una visita cordial –explicó molesta –necesito a Orión aquí.

— _Él no vendrá si no rompo las reglas_ –sonrió.

—Pero las romperás –le sonrió.

— _No haría eso_ –se burló – _no por ti._

—Yo lo sé, pero por ti ¿lo harías?

— _Soy inmaterial_ –rió divertida.

—Yo veo un cuerpo de carne y hueso aquí mismo.

Ginny caminó hasta el cuerpo recostado.

— _No eres capaz_ –expuso seria.

—Pansy, no me conoces aun –se burló –por salvar a Draco soy capaz de todo.

— _¿Hasta matarme a mí?_ –interrogó.

—La tierra clama por un cuerpo, le daré uno –sonrió.

— _¡Basta!_ –gritó cuando la pelirroja apagó una de las maquinas.

—Haz que Orión venga o te juro que apagaré el respirador artificial esta vez.

 _— ¡Bien!_ –dijo furiosa.

Ginny observó a los pies de la cama, Orión estaba ahí, mirándola incrédulo.

— _Ginevra, jamás pensé que fueras capaz de amenazar así a alguien…_

—Por tu hermano soy capaz de todo –contestó molesta.

— _Bueno, ahora lo sé._

— ¿Estabas dentro del plan cierto? –lo encaró.

— _No sé de qué me hablas_ –apuntó confundido.

— ¿No controlas los pasos de la muerte? –Preguntó burlona –a la muerte no puedes controlar lo que dice o lo que no dice.

— _No_ –contestó – _no puedo hacer nada, ella tiene el poder de hacer lo que quiera, es su único jefe_ –masculló y miró a otro lado.

—Dime la verdad Orión ¿Por qué te negaste a cruzar realmente?

— _Bueno, porque me negué al hecho de que mi hermano perdiera a la mujer que ama más que a nada_ –apuntó furioso – _pero de saber cómo ibas a tratarlo después te hubiese sujetado y hundido más profundo de lo que lo hizo Blaise._

Ginevra y Pansy se quedaron sorprendidas por la repentina ira de Orión, jamás había sido así.

—Claro, entonces tu no sabías nada de cómo podía afectar eso.

— _Sabía que iba a haber un desequilibro, sí, lo sabía, si yo te hubiese sujetado, hubieses muerto aunque Draco intentara resucitarte hubiese sido inútil._

—Y vendiste a tu propio hermano.

— _¡Yo no tenía idea de que eso ocurría!_ –gruñó.

 _— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Orión?_ –preguntó Pansy.

—Recibí la noticia esta madrugada Pansy –Ginevra observó a Pansy –La muerte no viene por Draco, sino por mí, en eso puedes estar tranquila.

— _¿Y eso te tiene molesta? ¿Por qué serás tú la que muera y no él?_

—Moriría mil veces por él, sufriría el calvario eterno por mantenerlo a salvo y con vida –la observó –lo amo más de lo que tú lo amas.

— _Claro_ –se burló de ella Pansy.

—Y es increíble, pero lo amo más que su propio hermano.

— _Ginevra, te juro que jamás quise algo así para mi hermano._

—Bien, es una lástima que tenga que ser yo la que le dé la mala noticia.

— _Es increíble que no sepa que pasa siendo que es mi terreno_ –miró a Orión.

—Es mejor así, digo, no es bueno romper el equilibrio.

— _¡Basta con eso Ginevra!_ –Gritó Orión haciendo que la maquina volviera a encenderse.

— _Gracias_ –indicó Pansy.

—No creo que él esté muy agradecido cuando le diga que será el encargado de matarme –observó a Orión y salió.


	16. El Aprendiz de la Muerte

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Capítulo Decimosexto, espero que sea de su agrado. Olvidé mencionar que el siguiente capítulo es el final. Gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: El Aprendiz de la Muerte.**

La chica regresó hasta el cuarto donde estaba Draco, se estaba vistiendo cuando ella entró, este la observó pero prefirió no preguntar nada, sólo la sujetó y la besó, como jamás la había besado.

—Te amo Ginevra Weasley –sonrió.

—Te amo –rodeo su cuello.

—Tengo planes para hoy –la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué clase de planes? –sonrió.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Sólo quiero saber si son planes aptos para toda la familia.

—Son planes aptos para toda la familia –la besó –es mejor que nos demos prisa, me dejaron salir muy tarde, si no nos apresuramos no aprovecharemos el día.

—Te veo demasiado feliz.

—Ya te dije que tú me haces feliz –la sujetó cerca de su cuerpo.

—Tú a mí.

Draco caminaba tranquilamente por el parque, aquél parque al que la llevó cuando se conocieron, al llegar a la banca de ellos, sonrió al ver un pequeño corazón hecho de pétalos con un "Te Amo" escrito.

—Yo también te amo –besó su mejilla – ¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó preocupada cuando se sujetó la cabeza.

—No es nada –fingió una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás seguro que no es nada? –inquirió.

—Es sólo que… —se detuvo y observó al niño que corría a lo lejos.

— ¿Es sólo qué? –averiguó.

Draco caminó hasta el niño, le sorprendió que la madre del infante no dijera nada, ella se pondría histérica si viera a un extraño susurrarle algo al oído a mi hijo de seis años, cuando Draco se levantó, le dio la espalda al pequeño y caminó en dirección a ella, el chiquillo corrió y fue arrollado por una camioneta.

Cuando él llegó hasta ella, la señora gritó histérica que su hijo se hallaba muerto.

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo, Draco le sonrió y le depositó un suave beso en sus labios

— ¿Qué le dijiste? –investigó.

— ¿De qué hablas Ginevra? –La miró desconcertado –no me he movido de tu lado.

—Claro que te moviste, te vi alejarte.

—No, no lo hice –rodeo su cintura.

—Bien, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Quería volver al lugar donde todo comenzó –susurró a su oído y cerró los ojos al escuchar el sonido tranquilo de su voz.

— ¿Para matarme? –averiguó sin voz.

—No –se burló por su comentario sin sentido, al menos para él en ese momento.

—Bien –indicó aliviada –entonces ¿para qué?

—Ginevra Weasley, te traje aquí, por una simple razón –la miró directamente a los ojos –para pedirte que seas mi esposa –acarició su mejilla –no quiero morirme sin saber que tú eres mía.

—Tú no vas a morir Draco –lo sujetó por las mejillas –eso te lo juro.

—Quiero que seas mía, mi esposa, que seas todo de mí.

—Sí –indicó antes de unirse en un suave beso que la llevó a olvidarse de todo lo que la angustiaba.

Draco la llevó a la casa de su padre, quería que supiera que su hija, había dicho que sí, tanto Draco como Arthur sabían que Ginny jamás se negaría a casarse con él, sabía que estaba muriendo, y eso sería una razón para querer pertenecerle no sólo corporalmente.

—Me alegro –indicó Arthur sonriendo.

—Gracias papá.

—La boda será pasado mañana –reveló Draco sonriendo.

— ¿Tan pronto? –Ginny giró hasta él.

—Amor, no tengo el tiempo del mundo, aunque realmente lo quisiera para pasar mi tiempo junto a ti.

—Pero…

—No sé cuando muera –le recordó.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero le sonrió para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo, Draco estaba tomando muy en serio y bastante bien la noticia, pero no sabía si por dentro, realmente le asustaba o le dolía morir.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? –curioseó su padre.

—En que él lo está tomando demasiado bien.

—Lo sé, muchos lo toman así, otros se deprimen y no salen de su cama acelerando la muerte –suspiró –me alegra que lo tome positivamente y mejor que nada, que te cases con él.

—Papá… voy a morir sin él y lo sabes –lo observó.

—Yo pensé eso mismo cuando tu madre se fue y te llevó con ella Ginevra, y sigo aquí.

—Pero mi madre no te amaba –le recordó –y tú en el fondo dejaste de amarla antes de que se marchara.

—Tal vez tienes razón.

—Y yo lo amo a él como a nada en el mundo papá y él me ama a mí.

—También lo sé, pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar cariño, la muerte es una de esas cosas imposibles de cambiar.

—La muerte es algo tan complicado.

Ginny se quedó pensativa el tiempo que estuvieron en la casa de su padre, ahora comprendía un par de cosas, y recordó aquel comentario de Draco cuando le dijo que aparecía de repente y su " _Es lo primero que aprendes_ " Se podía mover como lo hacían los fantasmas sin estar muerto, lo cual le hizo pensar ¿Realmente Draco moriría?

Algo de lo que jamás había escuchado en su vida era de esa clase de aprendices, para ella la muerte era algo real, jamás había escuchado la posibilidad de que ella tuviese aprendices por todo el mundo, o que en todo caso y por idiota que sonara, se jubilara y dejara a otro en su lugar.

¿Qué sería Draco? Un simple aprendiz de la muerte, o su remplazo.

—Sigues seria –le dijo.

—Perdón es que… me voy a casar con el hombre más guapo, seductor y perfecto que existe, se necesita tiempo procesar que soy la elegida –lo besó.

—Realmente pensé que no aceptarías casarte conmigo.

—Draco –le sonrió –me hubiese casado contigo si me lo hubieses propuesto el día de tu accidente –sonrió.

—Tengo esa sortija en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta desde que conociste a mis padres en realidad –admitió con una divertida sonrisa –jamás tuve el coraje de proponértelo y te perdí por tanto tiempo –sujetó su mano.

—Fui la mujer más idiota por dejarte ir –comenzó a llorar –lamento haber reducido nuestro tiempo juntos –rodeo su cuello.

—Oh Gin –comentó él.

—Perdón –suplicó.

—No tengo nada que perdonar.

Draco se alejó de ella y caminó confundido hasta la puerta, lo escuchó bajar pero dejó de escuchar los pasos en la parte de abajo, sabía que había pasado.

El resto de la tarde fue perfecta, más de lo que ella podía pedir, pero el festejo al regresar Draco, lo hizo todo inolvidable, ella estaba completamente feliz, observó las velas, la cena, todo lo había hecho extremadamente rápido, sabía que lo había comprado en su mayoría, pero aun así, la hacía sentirse especialmente feliz.

Observó los ojos de Draco, la miraba intensamente, sus ojos brillaban completamente, la miraba con tanto amor, que la hizo sonreír a pesar de que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, habían hecho el amor con tanta intensidad, que podría confundirse con lujuria, pero no, él le había hecho llegar a lo más alto esa noche, la había hecho feliz.

—Te amo –musitó Ginny y besó sus labios.

—Te amo –susurró Draco sin dejar de verla.

—Me considero la persona más feliz en el mundo, podría morir ahora mismo –Draco le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

— _Es momento, deberías ir al Anker entonces_ –susurró a su oído, la chica lo observó atenta, la voz que había usado, era tan melodiosa que obedeció.


	17. Hasta el Fin

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Capítulo decimoséptimo, espero que sea de su agrado. Éste es el último capítulo, sin embargo, aún queda el epílogo, espero que la historia fuese de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Hasta el Fin.**

La chica se levantó de la cama, se vistió apresuradamente sin mirar a Draco, que la observaba confundido por lo que estaba haciendo, espero atento, pero sus movimientos eran un tanto mecánicos, como si estuviese en un tipo de transe, frunció el ceño consternado, en un momento estaban teniendo sexo y al siguiente ella estaba vistiéndose apresurada, como si él hubiese hecho o dicho algo malo.

—Ginny –la llamó cuando terminó de vestirse –vamos a casarnos ¿recuerdas? Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche hasta la última.

La pelirroja lo ignoró por completo, se sujetó el cabello y bajó corriendo, Draco la observó por la ventana, tomó su auto y se alejó apresurada, no comprendía que estaba pasando.

Se duchó pensando que iría por algunas cosas, y que no tardaría en volver, posiblemente le había dado un poco de nervios eso de casarse porque seguía sin comprender la actitud fría de Ginevra, ni siquiera se despidió.

— _No volverá ¿lo sabes?_ –Escuchó junto a él.

— ¡Pero que mierda! –gritó asustado y se cubrió con las manos su miembro.

— _Ya te he visto desnudo_ –le sonrió Pansy.

— ¿Quién eres? –preguntó y observó a todos lados.

— _Soy Pansy, la "amiga" de Ginevra._

—Bien, no se supone que tienes que asustarla a ella y no a mí –indicó apenado.

— _Me voltearé si te deja más tranquilo_ –le dio la espalda.

—Gracias –Espera un momento –dijo reaccionando — ¿Por qué puedo verte?

— _Por qué… ¿No te lo dijo?_ –volteó a verlo y sonrió.

—No, pero debería, por tu tono de voz, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?

— _Sí que es valiente y estúpida_ –se burló – _estoy aquí, porque es mi trabajo estar a tu lado, ciertamente no sabía al inicio por qué, tuve que inventarle algo a Ginevra para que dejara de molestarme, sabía que buscaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién, y bueno, técnicamente no estoy rompiendo las reglas ¿cierto?_ –le sonrió ladina.

—No comprendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, para ser honesto, bueno, posiblemente puedo ver muertos porque estoy muriendo.

— _No te dijo en lo que te convertiste._

—Sí, en un paciente terminal por culpa de un tumor cerebral, luego en su prometido.

— _Te volviste su asesino_ –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué? –curioseó.

— _Todos tenemos un tiempo para morir, tú, suspendiste el de ella, alteraste por tres años ese equilibrio natural, uno de los dos tenía que morir para restablecerlo._

—Y soy yo, voy a morir –le dijo.

— _En teoría sí, pero no ahora, Orión hizo un trato, Tú, por ella_ –sonrió.

—Eso no puede hacerse se supone que el equilibrio…

— _Él es poderoso del otro lado, tiene sus… contactos, por decirlo de alguna manera, lo arregló, no iba a quitarles a su otro hijo a tus padres, la sacrificó a ella._

— ¿Cómo hizo eso? –la miró sin comprender.

— _Digamos que te volvió susurrador, tu susurras las palabras, ellos la cumplen_ –hizo el ademán de un cuchillo en el cuello.

—No –se negó.

— _Te volviste un aprendiz de la muerte, Ginevra comprendió todo en el parque cuando te vio susurrarle al niño._

—Yo no hice eso –Gruñó.

— _Al inicio no lo haces conscientemente, claro, es por eso que tienes estos síntomas, los mareos, los dolores de cabeza, te estás transformando en uno de los seres más temibles, y si me permites decirlo, en la punta de la pirámide, mi amigo, no hay nadie que pueda contigo cuando termines de convertirte, digamos que ya tienes un 92% en contra._

—Sigo sin creerte.

— _Tú le susurraste a Ginevra que hacer y ella obedeció, como debería hacerlo._

— ¿Por qué me hizo caso? –preguntó alarmado.

— _La voz de la muerte es tan tranquila, tan melodiosa, tan irresistible que haces todo lo que te pida, claro que la muerte sólo te pedirá una cosa._

—Que mueras –musitó — ¿Dónde está? –le preguntó.

— _Donde todo comenzó_ –lo observó – _pero… Draco –_ lo detuvo _–tengo que decirte que el trato que hizo Orión no lo hizo con alguien cualquiera, es bastante serio, y como ya lo dije, tienes más de la mitad de tu ser en contra, tu 8% de humanidad, no será suficiente, puedas salvarla, sí, pero en cuanto ella respire de nuevo, ese 92% terminará por susurrarle de nuevo, y será un baile sin fin hasta que no quede nada de ti._

—Significa que voy a olvidarlo todo.

— _Nunca he conocido a un susurrador_ –admitió – _lo mío fue trágico, pero no es momento, por eso sigo aquí._

—Tienes que ayudarme a evitarlo.

— _Tu destino no es estar con ella ¿por qué crees que Dean llegó a su vida? ¿De la nada? Por supuesto que no_ –se burló.

—Así que esto comenzó…

— _Desde el momento en que la salvaste._

—Pero dijiste que Orión…

— _La muerte te quería por lo que hiciste, no comprendes ¿verdad? –_ se burló _–si tú no la dejas morir…_

—No voy a dejarla morir.

— _Gente inocente está muriendo, Draco, gente a la cual no le toca morir, sólo porque desequilibraron la balanza ¿crees que es justo que eso esté ocurriendo? ¿Te importa más la vida de ella que la de cientos?_ –Negó – _eres bastante egoísta, posiblemente por eso la Muerte te eligió a ti y no a ella._

—Dices que ella me dejaría morir.

— _Ella está ahogada en el río Anker porque sabe lo que es perder a alguien a quien se ama_ –hizo un mohín – _su vida por la tuya y la de cientos, por eso no te lo dijo, abrirte los ojos, es mostrarte el camino a lo que te estás convirtiendo, se lo advertí, que te cuidara._

—Me cuidó bastante bien.

— _Protegió lo que tenía que proteger, tu incubación._

—No es cierto.

— _Todo lo que sientes por ella, está incrementado por el ocho por ciento que te queda de humanidad, todo lo sientes tan a flor de piel, pero desaparecerá, te dejará como un frío cascaron vacío, y cuando eso pase, es posible que seas tú quien la ahogue en el río._

—Eso jamás pasará.

— _Puedes intentar resistirlo, pero… tanto Orión, como yo evitamos que lo hicieras._

—No sé nada de su otro lado –admitió él –pero si algo le pasa a Ginevra por sus acciones, te lo juro, que si hay algo peor que la muerte y estar estancado, lo encontraré, y haré que se arrepientan por el resto de sus días en el más allá.

Draco dejó caer la moto haciendo un ruido brutal, entro gracias a la puerta abierta, corrió hasta el río Anker, ni siquiera pudo llegar al río.

— _¡No puedes!_ –gritó Orión detrás de él.

— ¡Claro que puedo y lo haré! –expresó enfurecido.

— _Draco, hice todo por ti…_

— ¡No hubieses tenido que hacerlo si no me hubieses hecho volver!

— _No sabía que tanto iban a cambiar las cosas, no podía hacerle eso a mis padres, quitarles lo único que les queda._

— ¡Y planeas dejarme a mí sin lo único que me importa! –Lo observó –Orión, no viviste lo suficiente para saber que puedes morir mil veces por la persona a la cual amas, y eso soy capaz de hacer por ella y no me importa nada más.

— _Pues debería_ –Dijo la voz de alguien conocido junto a ellos.

Draco se quedó congelado, no podía creer que estaba ahí, observó a su hermano que le dedicó una mirada extraña.

— _Oh vamos, no me vean así_ –sonrió divertido Dean Thomas – _hay cosas que La Muerte puede hacer, parecer un humano arrogante y engreído es una de ellas_ –observó a Draco – _hola, muchacho_.

—Dean –gruñó enfurecido.

— _Vamos, no me hables con ese tono_ –apareció frente a él en un instante – _tengo que decir que conseguirte a ti por ella_ –señaló el río Anker – _ha sido la mejor transacción de mi vida_ –le sonrió a Orión – _aún recuerdo cuando moriste_ –se encogió de hombros – _para ser honesto, odio tener que hacer el trabajo de los fantasmas, ordenar sus prioridades para poder llevármelos_ –bufó – _es aburrido, así que aquí quise hacerlo de diferente manera, divertirme un poco, las almas no son las únicas que pueden_ –le sonrió a Draco – _tu novia besa bien, para ser honesto._

— ¿Por qué yo? Si ya estabas junto a ella ¿por qué convertirme en esto?

— _Al inicio, sólo iba a matarte, hiciste que mi lista de muertos se quedara en blanco, tuve que esperar dos meses en lo que los nombres volvían a aparecer_ –sonrió – _dos meses, en mi trabajo, son la muerte_ –se burló – _así que por diversión hice que te diera un tumor, luego tu hermanito se enteró y vino a mí, tú por ella._

—Y me engañaste –soltó Orión enfadado.

— _Bueno, él no estará muerto, sólo se convirtió, en cuanto muera, el mundo se olvidará de él, de que una vez existió ¿no era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué tus padres no sufrieran la pérdida de su hijo? Cumplí mi palabra y no_ –observó a Draco – _una vez elegido, no hay forma de evitarlo._

—Está bien –aceptó –la quiero a salvo.

— _No puedo hacer eso, aunque ha sido divertido mi plan de venganza…_

—Por favor –suplicó Draco –ella se olvidará de mí en cuanto yo muera, todo estará tranquilo, bien.

La muerte caminó hasta el río, con la mirada perdida a un punto, el cuerpo de la pelirroja apareció frente a Draco, que se hincó junto a ella.

—Está muerta –murmuró enfurecido.

— _Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, Malfoy._

—No, me niego a que ella muera.

— _No puedo regresarla a la vida de nueva manera._

—Eres la maldita Muerte, claro que puedes –chilló.

— _Cierto, si puedo_ –soltó cínicamente con una sonrisa – _pero no quiero, no importa si aceptes o no, una vez elegido, no puedes librarte de mí, tienes mi marca_ –Draco buscó algo que lo marcara pero no encontró nada.

— _El tumor, idiota_ –negó – _no puedo quitarlo, no con un 99.9%_ -sonrió – _me gusta distraer a la gente pensando que podrá darse la vuelta y perderme de vista, jamás los pierdo, arruinan mis planes, lo hacen, pero no pueden correr lo suficientemente rápido._

—Pero los inocente…

— _Soy la Muerte, no un fantasma cualquiera_ –suspiró y observó a Orión.

— _Déjala vivir_ –Muerte se giró hasta la chica detrás de Draco.

— _Pansy Parkinson_ –sonrió – _he querido recolectarte desde hace siete años_ –sonrió – _realmente desde que naciste_ –la señaló – _el claro ejemplo de que puedes correr, pero no esconderse._

— _Quieres un cuerpo, el mío, quieres un alma, la mía._

— _A cambio…_

— _De que los dejes a los dos._

— _Está marcado…_

— _Déjalos juntos._

La Muerte sonrió; observó hacia la oscuridad que poco a poco iba perdiéndose.

— _El sol vuelve a alzarse en el horizonte_ –murmuró, Draco observó directo al rostro de Thomas que negó – _no puedo volverla a la vida_ –contestó tajante – _pero hay algo que puedo hacer._

— _Adelante_ –aceptó Pansy.

— _Sólo falta…_ -observó a Draco.

—No sé qué signifique.

— _Serás su aprendiz, morirás_ –informó Orión – _igual que ella._

—Pero…

— _Es lo que puedo ofrecerte, una vida junto a ella, una clase de vida que no llegará a su final, tómalo, o déjalo._

—Está bien –murmuró Draco acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja.

— _Bien._

Muerte chasqueó los dedos, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, ante la escena de la pareja frente a él.


	18. Epílogo: Una Existencia Solitaria

**Disclaimers:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no a mí.

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Es una adaptación del fanfiction del mismo nombre, al ser adaptación, la personalidad de los personajes no corresponderá a las que Rowling les ha dado.

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_** Es la segunda parte/Temporada de Midnight. Intentaré que sea entendible para que no sea necesario leer Midnight.

Llegó el momento, espero que el epílogo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

 **Epílogo: Una Existencia Solitaria.**

La imagen de la mujer pelirroja pasó frente a sus ojos, no pudo decirle nada; no serviría aunque lo intentara, había sido un estúpido al creer que había alguna forma de solucionar todo lo que de alguna manera, su hermano había jodido desde el inicio; si hubiese dejado las cosas como estaban destinadas, él hubiese sufrido, pero posiblemente no tanto como lo hacía ahora.

—Ginevra, se te hará tarde para el trabajo –gruñó su padre desde la cocina.

—Ahora voy –gritó apresurada; guardó sus cosas en la pequeña mochila y se colocó su chaqueta sobre su uniforme.

Draco la siguió hasta la cocina, donde el padre de la chica aguardaba con una taza de café extendida para la pelirroja.

—Mi guardia termina mañana por la noche –informó –puedo venir directo a casa si lo quieres.

—Me encantaría que lo hicieras; pero sé que tienes tus planes con ese chico nuevo, Potter ¿no se apellida así? –sonrió el hombre.

—Su nombre es Harry ¿cuándo lo aprobarás? –elevó una ceja divertida.

—Desde que te mudaste conmigo no te has detenido un instante, has ido de aquí para allá, siempre con amigas, siempre con amigos, jamás con una relación, no he estado en mi plan padre protector desde hace mucho.

—Harry es un buen hombre; me gusta realmente.

—Tienes un pero.

—No, esta vez no tengo un pero –admitió con una sonrisa –si lo tuviese; sería que aún es muy pronto para saber si somos realmente el uno para el otro.

—Te encargo la paciente del 708 –pidió el hombre.

—Aun no entiendo porque la obligan a permanecer conectada.

—Bueno, es nuestra responsabilidad como médicos, cariño.

—Lo sé, me iré ahora o no llegaré pronto, te quiero, papá.

—Yo a ti cariño, con cuidado.

Draco observó a Arthur Weasley enfocar su vista de nuevo al libro sobre medicina avanzada que tenía en frente, al mismo tiempo que volvía a colocarse los lentes.

Draco suspiró; _la Muerte_ le había prometido una vida con Ginny, en un plano donde jamás podrían ser separados; y él aceptó, sin siquiera saber que lo estaba engañando, Ginevra había estado embarazada en el momento en que todo eso ocurría; y cuando él desapareció, lo hicieron todos los recuerdos de él; para cualquier persona que hubiese cruzado palabra con él, sus padres ahora sólo recordaban haber tenido un hijo; que había muerto ahogado, y Ginny Weasley tenía recuerdos diferentes de todo lo que había pasado; en ese mundo donde él jamás existió, ella era una chica popular, con amigos, y no una solitaria acosada por fantasmas.

Era una diferencia abismal, no podía sentir nada del plano de los muertos, eso lo incluía a él.

—Estás muy feliz –habló una de sus compañeras al verla.

—Tengo una gran cita –sonrió.

La vista de las mujeres se enfocó en la puerta del hospital. —Bueno, parece que no hoy –contestó la castaña y fueron directo a la emergencia.

— _Draco_ –el rubio se giró hasta Pansy que sonrió – _creo que tienes cosas que hacer como para estar pegado a ella todo el tiempo._

 _—No me importa el trabajo, y la muerte lo sabe, puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, lo más cruel ya lo ha hecho._

 _—Ve el lado positivo, ella no te recuerda, al menos es feliz._

 _—Con ese idiota –_ se burló _–creí que el trabajo borraría todos tus recuerdos también._

 _—Oh, lo hizo, la transformación me borró cada recuerdo de mi vida humana._

 _— ¿Por qué la recuerdas?_

 _—La Muerte._

Se apareció a sí mismo en el pasillo en donde la pelirroja guiaba la camilla hacía el quirófano, la mano le ardió, significaba que el paciente que estaba siendo atendido de emergencia, no viviría.

—Ginevra –el hombre la sujetó de la mano, haciendo que todos los presentes la observaran sorprendidos.

— ¿Cómo sabe tu nombre? –la mujer levantó la vista, con las pupilas dilatadas.

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Tienes que recordarlo –la apretó un poco más –su nombre, su nombre…

—Señor, tiene que mantener la calma, ya no hable –pidió mientras seguía avanzando rápidamente.

— _Draco Malfoy_ –la soltó, haciendo que Ginevra se quedara quieta, mientras los demás avanzaban rumbo al quirófano.

Draco la observó, se había detenido frente a ella, pero Ginny no podía verlo, observó hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido la camilla.

— _Así que ahí fue donde La Muerte te puso, Orión –_ se burló Draco.

—Draco Malfoy –giró el rostro al escuchar a la chica nombrarlo, sonrió.

—Ginevra, te necesitamos acá –le informó una mujer y ella asintió.

Draco se alejó del hospital, no sería el que se llevara a su hermano, más que nada, porque no quería volver a verlo, no iba a perdonarle jamás todo lo que había ocasionado, todo esto era su culpa.

[O]

— _Ha estado revisando los registros del hospital por días_ –le informó Pansy cuando él observó a la cansada pelirroja – _le ha preguntado a su padre y a cada empleado del hospital por ti._

 _—No hay nada, todo registro de mí se borró_ –le recordó.

— _Orión ha sembrado la semilla, está floreciendo, si una persona te recuerda, tu recuerdo puede subsistir._

 _—Sus recuerdos volverán –_ observó a Pansy y ella asintió con una sonrisa honesta.

— _Sí; es como si todo éste tiempo…_

 _—No quiero que eso pase –_ suspiró _–ya lo has dicho, mientras uno de los dos sea feliz basta._

 _—Tu hermano sigue agonizando, tienes que ser el que le llame, y lo sabes, la Muerte lo quiere y nadie más acudirá a él._

 _—Que sufra un poco más._

 _—Ahí está, esa parte cruel de ustedes, que atemoriza a todos._

 _—Si fuese otra persona lo haría –sonrió –pero no con él._

 _—Sabes las consecuencias, Draco, ésta vez no culpes a tu hermano._

Draco observó hasta una de las enfermeras, las conocía a todas, así que esa no pertenecía al personal, lo notó aún más cuando sonrió en su dirección.

—Escuché que estabas preguntando sobre alguien.

— ¡Sí! –Sonrió la pelirroja –su nombre es Draco Malfoy ¿lo conoces? Algo en ese nombre… -guardó silencio un momento –me es tan familiar, que necesito saber quién es él, he revisado todos los expedientes.

—Conozco a alguien que lo atendió –sonrió la mujer y lo observó de reojo –está retirado ahora, pero puedo darte su dirección.

—Sería maravilloso –la sujetó de las manos completamente feliz.

Pansy lo sujetó del brazo. — _No vas a permitir eso ¿o sí?_

— _Tengo que irme, por favor_ –observó a la chica – _no dejes que se vaya hasta que vuelva._

[O]

La mirada gris de Draco se enfocó en la de La Muerte, que estaba de pie frente a una intersección.

— _No comprendo por qué lo estás haciendo._

 _—Las personas como tú, Draco, no comprenden lo que es ser la Muerte, y porqué soy tan importante._

 _—Sólo eres caprichoso._

 _— ¿Quién te dice que soy un él? –_ Se giró hasta él _–puedo ser lo que yo quiera y desee, soy tan poderoso como quieras verlo, puedo hacer mi voluntad, sólo hay algo que no puedo romper._

 _—El equilibrio._

 _—Hay una razón por la que todos mueren, niños, ancianos, ricos, pobres, corruptos y gente buena, todos tienen un momento, y una hora, y no hay nadie que me pueda arrebatar eso, es lo único que he pedido a cambio, y se me ha concedido en la espera de que no arrebate la diversión –_ sonrió.

— _Eres incomprendido, bien, perdón –_ se burló.

— _Fue un trato que se hizo antes que el tiempo mismo, muchacho, antes de la vida, sólo existía yo, es un bonito arenero, si lo observas bien, pero si nadie muriera ¿qué crees que pasaría si nadie muriera?_

 _—Todo el mundo sería feliz._

 _—Sí, es lo que todo el mundo dice, pero es todo lo que pueden decir a todo lo que no conocen._

 _—No somos tan antiguos ni sabios –soltó enfadado._

 _—Ya lo sé, soy una criatura caprichosa, ya lo has dicho tú, la vida sólo se vuelve infinita cuando has muerto._

La vista de la muerte se desvió hasta él, era tan impasible, la figura de Dean Thomas se desvaneció para quedar simplemente como un cachorro, se lamió la pata, sacó la lengua en una sonrisa perruna, y cruzó la intersección.

La mente de Draco quedó en blanco, era demasiado novato en ese estilo de vida, a pesar de los cuatro años que tenía siendo parte de ese mundo, su mano ardió, desvió la vista hasta donde colgaba su extremidad, y el fuerte sonido de una colisión lo hizo voltear, el perro siberiano de color blanco, estaba en el otro extremo, observando como el autobús doble por evitar atropellarlo, chocó con un auto que distinguió de inmediato, era un viejo Ford Anglia azul, el automóvil de Arthur Weasley.

Levantó su mano y desvió su vista del auto prensado con el autobús doble, y una camioneta que había estado estacionada, su mirada fue de inmediato al perro al que nadie le prestaba atención, que adquirió la forma de un anciano de barba larga, y gafas en forma de media luna, algo le decía que esa, era la apariencia que normalmente tenía.

Su mano seguía ardiendo marcando un nombre, entre tantos involucrados, en su palma marcaba uno solo; _Ginevra Weasley._

— _No voy a hacerlo_ –contestó haciendo que el anciano se encogiera de hombros y le sonriera – _No puedes obligarme, no voy a hacerlo, no voy a…_

 _—Es tu elección –_ lo vio susurrar y desapareció.

Draco fue hasta el accidente, las piernas de Ginny habían quedado atrapadas, se estaba desangrando; si no se la llevaba, quedaría para siempre en una silla de ruedas, con las piernas amputadas.

—Todo estará bien –le dijo uno de los paramédicos –Ginny –acarició su rostro –todo estará bien.

—Van a amputarlas –sonrió –estoy perdiendo mucha sangre.

—Ginny, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

— _Eres fuerte, esto no va a derrumbarte_ –susurró – _todo estará bien._

El ardor de su mano aumentó, marcando aún más el nombre de la chica, sabía por qué pasaba, sabía que mientras más ardía, más era la agonía que esa persona sufría.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? –musitó la chica, con sus hermosos ojos castaños mirándole directamente, su rostro estaba pálido, sus labios resecos, estaba agonizando –por favor –suplicó –no me dejes aquí.

— _Un par de piernas no te está haciendo desear morir ¿verdad?_ –ella sonrió.

—No puedes mentirle a una chica, siempre sabemos la verdad.

— _Dime algo ¿me habías visto antes?_ –la pelirroja sonrió.

—La muerte está coqueteando conmigo –soltó divertida.

— ¡Escúchame! –El hombre la sujetó de las mejillas –no te duermas, quédate conmigo ¿quieres eso?

— ¿Por qué? –Observó al varón junto a ella –la muerte es un atractivo rubio ¿sabías?

— ¿Sí? Dime más sobre el atractivo rubio, pero no vayas con él, tu padre va a matarme si te dejo ir con el primer rubio atractivo que ves cuando te accidentas.

—Mi padre –susurró –él va a matarme, destrocé su auto.

—Quédate tranquila –la sujetó del brazo –no te alteres, Arthur no dirá nada, el auto no le importa más que tu ¿estamos de acuerdo en eso? –volvió a acariciar su rostro.

— _Draco_ –murmuró la pelirroja.

— ¿Así se llama el rubio? ¿Es algo de ti?

— _No lo sé_ –admitió – _mi padre siempre me dijo que la persona a quien más amas es la que viene por ti cuando estás muriendo._

—Entonces tienes que saber que no tienes que ir con él, posiblemente quiere raptarte –intentó bromear el paramédico, haciendo que Ginny riera, pero de inmediato hizo un gesto de dolor.

— _Me duele_ –musitó – _aquí._

La vista de Draco se desvió y avanzó ya que el varón le tapó, y siguió su vista al verlo un poco más pálido.

—Dime ¿dónde te duele?

— _En dirección al páncreas_ –volvió a hacer un gesto de dolor – _eso significa que ¿tengo que irme con él?_ –observó a Draco de nuevo.

—Pase lo que pase, no vayas con él ¿quieres? No lo conoces, Ginny –sonrió el hombre –no vayas tan fácil con alguien que apenas conoces, volveré en un segundo.

— _Es buena compañía, supongo._

La mirada de la pelirroja no se apartó de la del rubio, se quedó quieta, observándolo, creía que lo había visto antes, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

— _Vas a dejarme aquí, supongo_.

— _Ginny –murmuró –yo no…_

 _—No puedes molestarte cuando la muerte te tutea ¿cierto? Dime ¿cómo luces en realidad?_

 _—Depende mucho de quién la observé –murmuró un anciano sentado junto a ella –él no es la muerte, por cierto –lo señaló._

 _—Mi padre dice…_

 _—Adquiero la forma de una persona conocida, para que esa persona no me tema –admitió._

 _—Pero ¿cómo luces en realidad? Tiene que ser cruel una existencia así, tener que lucir o ser alguien más sólo porque los demás te temen._

 _—Bueno cariño –Ginny sonrió cuando el anciano se volvió su madre –tienes que saber que soy un ser caprichoso, según el hombre de afuera, que te ve con ojos de cachorro buscando un trozo de pizza, sólo me llevo a la gente porque sí, pero no debería ser así._

 _—Soy una lección, por eso no…_

 _—Estás a mitad de nuestro mundo, no has podido morir porque él se niega a traerte de éste lado._

 _— ¿Por qué? –Lo observó –dime ¿por qué te niegas a llevarme?_

 _—Por qué no es tu momento, Ginevra._

 _— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –una lágrima cayó por su mejilla –no te conozco, no eres la muerte ¿cómo puedes saber mi nombre si no es momento de morir?_

Draco observó a la mujer junto a Ginny, buscando ayuda, no podía decirle la verdad, lo sabía.

— _No vas a morir, porque él se niega._

 _—Llévame tú –_ suplicó.

 _—Lo siento cariño –_ la acarició _–en minutos tu nombre se borrará de su mano, te saltaré, y llevaré conmigo a otros cuantos, eso pasa cuando alteras el orden._

 _—Es como… ¿una máquina al azar?_ –sonrió _–algo que… ni tu puedes alterar ¿cierto? –_ la mujer sonrió _._

 _—Lo comprendiste, yo no los elijo, cuando se creó la vida; se creó el destino, unos nacen, otros mueren, no importa cuánto intentes o cuantas veces tu nombre se borra, siempre aparece, una y otra vez, una forma peor que la otra._

 _—Por favor –_ pidió _._

 _—Tu nombre ha estado en la lista 17 veces –volvió a ser el anciano –ya no puedes evitar que vuelva a saltar, Draco, pregúntale a Pansy lo que ocurrirá si lo hace._

La figura de Ginny se perdió un momento de su vista cuando Arthur Weasley le tapó a la chica cuando llegó hasta el lugar.

—Ginny, Ginny –Draco observó a lo lejos, no quería ver la escena.

— _Hay un chico guapo que…_

—Shhh, no hables, por favor no…

— _Creo que te agradaría, papá, a mí me agrada, aunque apenas lo conozco_ –lo observó – _pero se niega a llevarme a una cita._

—No bromees, por favor, no vas a morir, tienes una vida por delante…

— _Sabes algo, papá, hay personas que viven más en veinte años que otras en ochenta –_ cerró los ojos – _la vida no se comprende hasta que la muerte llega ¿cierto?_ –el hombre asintió – _me lo dijiste en el funeral de mamá, que la muerte es tan solitaria que sólo intenta ayudarnos a comprender que una existencia vacía a veces puede ser mejor_ –observó a Draco _–que la muerte no siempre es el final para los que amamos, que siempre están ahí, esperando por reunirse con nosotros._

—Ginny, por favor –sollozó el hombre –no puedes irte.

— _Eres el mejor padre que una chica hubiese podido tener, gracias, por ser mi padre, aunque por tus venas y las mías, no corriera la misma sangre_ –Draco levantó la vista, con su existencia se había borrado ese recuerdo, Ginevra jamás se había enterado del engaño de su madre hacia Arthur _–te amo, pa…_

La mano de Ginevra resbaló del rostro de Arthur Weasley, mientras su mirada castaña se apagaba, mirando directamente a la muerte.


End file.
